Forbidden Love
by darkangelx1
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are princesses from kingdoms trapped in war. A masquerade ball, mysterious dreams, love and war. What will happen between these two? HarukaxMichiru Yuri. read and review. rater T for now, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious dreams

Forbidden Love

Chapter 01: Mysterious dreams

Disclaimer: Sailor moon and its characters do not belong to me.

A sword strikes only to be blocked by the blade of another soldier. An armor clad soldier dressed in the golden colors of its kingdom, Uranus, battles with another solder. The other soldier is dressed with blue and green colors from the kingdom of Neptune. The gold soldier attacks again only to be stopped by the blade of the blue-green soldier. The blades push against each other as each figure tries to overpower the other. The Uranian soldier overpowers the solder of Neptune and manages to slice a gash into the upper part of the left arm of his opponent. The blue-green soldier sidesteps and quickly examines the injury. He mutters curses and initiates an array of attacks in his attempt to injure the other soldier. He succeeds in cutting the Uranian soldier's thigh. The gold soldier grunts from pain and the two once again try to strike the other.

The scene darkens and is engulfed in pitch black. Her view begins to recover and she finds herself looking at a dark figure in a field of grass. The figure is covered in a white cloak. She sees a pair of wings, however they are faint and faded, as if they are a part of her imagination. The figure slight turns to look at her. The last thing she sees are a pair of teal orbs.

She gazes into these teal eyes and seems to get lost. They are so captivating and she falls deeper and deeper….

A young woman with sea green hair opens her eyes to see rays of sun splashing down onto the sheets of her royal bed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

'That dream again…' She had been experiencing this same dream for a few months. Over and over again she would see the two soldiers fight and the mysterious figure with teal eyes.

Michiru carefully stepped out of bed walked to her vanity table and she looked at herself. She saw the thin body of a 17 year old young woman with sea green hair slightly longer than shoulder length and deep blue eyes. She was the heir and princess of the kingdom of Neptune. Then, she saw a pair of teal eyes staring at her. She shook her head and looked again only to find it was her imagination. She sighed and turned to see the door opening. A young maid emerged from the other side.

"Princess Michiru, would you like to take your bath now? I will warm up some water and prepare it for you," the maid watched for the princess's answer. Michiru nodded and looked to her window.

She opened the glass panes and look out. She saw the seemingly endless ocean and its countless waves. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell it carried, sighing from the relaxation it brought to her body and spirit. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky. White clouds of different sizes scattered across the light blue sky. Michiru stared at outside until the maid confirmed that her bath was ready. Michiru smiled and allowed the maid to leave to complete other duties she was assigned to within the castle.

Michiru headed toward the bathroom for her bath. The bathroom was huge and was painted with the colors of the ocean. The tub was a smaller version of an indoor pool allowing Michiru to swim a little. The toilet and sink were off to the side, giving most of the room for her tub. Michiru walked to the indoor pool and slowly put her fingers into the water. When she was satisfied that it was at the right temperature, she slowly slid out of her nightgown. She let the cloth fall down to the ground as she softly walked to the entrance of her pool. She slowly walked down the steps until she was well in the middle of her tub. She enjoyed the warmth that the water brought to her and she let herself relax.

'This bath feels wonderful. I am very grateful that I was able to convince father to install this tub. As relaxing as this tub is though, my mind is still busy with that mysterious figure from my dreams. Who could it be? Maybe they are someone from my past? Then how come I can't remember anyone with those striking teal eyes. I have never seen a person with that kind of eyes. Perhaps I will meet that person in the future. Is it a man or woman? That battle between those two soldiers may hint to what role that person has though. Maybe that person can help stop the war between my kingdom and the kingdom of Uranus and bring peace. Or maybe that person will continue the war and make it far worse…'

Michiru continued to ponder about her dream, but found no question fully answered. She finished her bath and dried herself off with a towel. She dressed herself in a simple light blue dress with matching heels. She looked at herself from the mirror in her vanity until she nodded with approval about her image.

She walked to the dining room to greet her mother and father. The large two door entryway was opened by the guards to allow her into the dining room where her mother and father sat enjoying their breakfast and sometimes talking about the welfare of the kingdom. Michiru smiled and greeted her parents.

"Good morning, Father. Good morning, mother. What are you and mom talking about?" King Kenji looked up to his daughter and smiled. He was a tall and strong man in his 40s with blue hair. He was a very good ruler despite the war going on between his kingdom and the kingdom of Uranus. Michiru loved her father very much and he loved her as well. She was the perfect daughter and he was very proud of her. Michiru's mother, Megumi, was of average height and had long green hair. However, her hair was not as beautiful as Michiru's sea green hair. She was always calm and always knew how to solve a problem. Michiru would often talk to her mother about things she had problems with, but she did not tell of the dream that haunted her each night.

"Good morning, Michiru. Your mother and I were just discussing about the welfare of our kingdom. The citizens are well protected and far from where the fighting is going on. Our armies have all marched to their army bases. We will be able to strike those Uranian soldiers in a few weeks, but the kingdom of Uranus and our kingdom have allowed one day of truce. We are allowing a day of truce to celebrate the goddess, Nakita, who created this wonderful world and brought much gifts to us. We have decided to hold the party at a castle by the sea to allow fairness to us both. The castle is located right between our borders so that no one is closer than the other. The day of truce will be next week. It will be a masquerade ball and all royals have been invited. Your mother and I will not be going, however. We have duties here in our kingdom. Michiru, I ask that you go to this ball so that you may see what it is like. You have been staying here in this castle for a long time. I wish for you to see the world and meet new people. It will be a wonderful experience and since it's a masquerade ball you won't have to worry too much about your status ruining you experience too much." King Kenji explained.

Michiru's face which had been sad about the war was covered with a smile of delight after hearing of the truce and the ball.

'This can be our chance to bring peace. Maybe I can get others to agree with me about the war…' Michiru looked to her father and nodded in approval.

King Kenji smiled and the family enjoyed their breakfast. Occasionally, they would be talking about the masquerade ball and the handsome suitors that Michiru would be attracting.

'I wonder who I will meet. Maybe I will meet that teal eyed person from my dream…'

oooooooooooooooooooo

Haruka had woken up from her sleep. She ran her long, slender fingers through the soft strands of her short, ruffled blonde hair. She had been plagued by a recurring dream. She would see an aerial of the kingdom of Uranus and Neptune. There would be a battle below her between the armies of Neptune and Uranus. Both sides seem to be tied, no army overpowering the other. Haruka would look around. The vast land of Uranus filled with different types of land such as forests, desserts, plains and mountains. The land of Neptune which was plains and beaches almost completely surrounded by the blue ocean they loved. Then, Haruka would stare at the ocean to see a pair of deep blue orbs staring at her. She would stare into those eyes until she fell from the sky, falling and falling….

'Those eyes….I have never seen such a deep blue hue. I could drown within those eyes. Who do those eyes belong to though? Maybe meeting that person will affect this war we are having with Neptune. Peace or chaos? What will that person bring forth?'

Haruka got out of bed and strode to her door. Just as she was about to open it, the door was opened by an innocent young maid. Haruka grinned inwardly as she cupped the cheek of the young maid with her hand and spoke with her husky, deep voice.

"Were you hoping to find me in bed? You should have come last night if you wanted it so badly." The maid blushed madly as the handsome blonde spoke to her. She tried to maintain her composure as the handsome princess s stared at her.

"Excuse me, your highness. Would you like me to prepare your bath so that you may refresh yourself?" Haruka smiled seductively and replied.

"Will you be joining me? I need someone to help scrub my back. Hours of training and working has made my muscles a little sore." The maid could not control the blood that was rushing to her face. She quickly moved to the bathroom and prepared the bath for the princess. Then she quickly left so that she would not embarrass herself anymore. She would tell the other maids of how the charming princess had tried to make a move on her.

Haruka chuckled as she closed the door to her room and headed toward the bathroom. Her tub was a small indoor pool allowing her to take a couple laps in the morning to help her exercise and wake up in the morning.

After taking a dip and washing herself, she pulled herself out of the oversized tub and walked to the towel rack. After drying herself off, Haruka began to put on her clothes. She put on her boxers and simple black slacks. After she had put her legs through each pant, she grabbed a long piece of cloth. With this cloth she wrapped her somewhat flat breasts to make them seem flatter. After wrapping her breast tight enough and tying them, she put on a white polo shirt and popped the collar. She took a red handkerchief and tied it around the upper part of her right arm. Satisfied by the way she looked in the mirror, the blonde then headed towards the dining room to greet her parents. She winked and smiled at some of the maid and other woman that she passed by, causing them to swoon like school girls. Haruka chuckled inwardly as she saw how easily she affected the young woman with simple things like a wink or a smile.

Large double doors were opened as Haruka walked down to the entryway of the dining room. She saw her father and mother enjoying their breakfast at the head of the table.

"Good morning, father. Good morning, mother." Haruka greeted. King Yushiro looked up to see his tomboyish daughter and he laughed.

"Everyday Haruka you begin to look more like me. However, there are quite a few differences like the fact that you eyes are different than that of your mother and mine. Who knew that your eyes would be a color quite different than the light blue that your mother and I share. I guess there must be something special about them, eh? " King Yushiro was a tall, well built man that shared the same blonde hair as his daughter. The two both carried handsome and beautiful features, but Haruka had received many different features than her father did, like her eyes, body and personality. Haruka pulled a chair next to her father and sat down. Her mother, Yuki, was tall and slender, with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was very quiet, only speaking when necessary. However, sometimes she would have private talks with her daughter as a sign that she did care about how she was.

"Haruka, there has been a change of plans with this war going on," King Yushiro said. Haruka's ears perked up the minute she heard about the war. She looked up and gave all her attention to her father.

"The king of Neptune and I have agreed for a day of truce to celebrate the goddess, Nakita. She has done much for everyone by giving us the life we have now. The celebration will be held a week from now at a castle near the sea located in the middle of our upper border. We feel that it would be fairer for it to be the same distance so that castle was chosen. A masquerade ball will be held at the castle allowing us to celebrate without having the truth of our lineage ruin the ball. You mother and I wish to be able to go, but it could be dangerous and we are needed here to maintain the kingdom. We ask that you attend this masquerade ball to respect the celebration." King Yushiro replied.

"Besides, it would be a great opportunity to meet new people and get away from training in this castle like you do almost every day. You can probably steal the hearts of the female population at the ball," king Yushiro laughed heartily at his joke because of the truth that rung from it. Haruka's father had completely accepted his daughter's sexuality because she was his daughter and she loved her for who she was.

Haruka grinned at her father due to his joke. She nodded and the three began to discuss the matter of the ball and other things.

'Maybe I will meet the blue eyed person from my dream at this ball. I should be prepared for anything that might happen…'

Author's note: Well here we go, chapter one of my first Sailormoon story. Read and review. I am willing to hear almost anything you may have to say about my story.


	2. Chapter 2: A Father's farewell

Forbidden Love

Chapter 02: A Father's farewell

The morning of the ball…

Michiru stared at the several bags of possessions that she had for the ball. She decided she would stay a couple of days longer at the castle just in case she had met the unknown figure from her dream. Many sets of dresses and swimwear were packed for those days. Since the castle was by the sea, she would be swimming often. Michiru walked to her window and gently pushed the glass panes open. She looked at the sea once more, knowing that this would be the last time she would see this view from her window for many days. The sun had barely begun to rise. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the ocean scent. She watched the waves quickly reaching the shore, only to be pulled back slowly. She closed her eyes once more, seeing the deep teal eyes from her dream.

'Those eyes…I must find the one who possesses those beautiful teal eyes. They may be the hope for ending the war. Even if they make the war worse, that person must still be found. The masquerade ball tomorrow evening will be the best hope for me to meet that person. I only have their eyes for a clue. The body was covered in a white cloak, so she could not entirely tell if it was a man or woman.'

She turned around and gently took her violin in her hands. She brought it up to her shoulder and under her chin. After tightening the bow, she held it in her right hand. She put the fingers of her left hand around the neck of the violin and placed them in the correct position over the strings. She brought the bow up with her right hand and placed it softly on the strings. She pulled the bow across the strings checking to see if it was in tune. After a few minor adjustments with the pegs, she began to play the wooden instrument. She started off slowly, a sad, yet sweet melody that she had composed herself. Then she moved onto a faster, more relaxing song. She kept her eyes closed, letting the images from her mind help guide the movement of her fingers. Then teal eyes intruded her thought and she stopped suddenly. She slowly put the violin and bow down by her sides. Her eyelids opened to reveal her deep blue eyes. She placed the violin back into its case and she sat down for a moment.

'I keep seeing those eyes now. They have frequently been in my mind recently. Before it was just my dreams, but now I see them during the day as well. I think it's a sign that I will be meeting that person at this ball. I should start getting ready now.'

Michiru took out the dress she had ordered been made from her closet. As if on cue, a maid knocked softly on the door, asking for permission to enter.

"You may enter, Kari. I was just about to get ready." The maid, Kari, emerged through the door, curtsied and smiled at the princess. She was her personal maid most of the time. Kari had long brown hair that was sometimes tied in a ponytail. She wore her black and white maid uniform and she was slightly shorter than Michiru's height of 5 feet and 4 inches. She closed the door gently behind her and walked towards the bathroom to warm up some water for the princess's bath. The bluenette nodded to Kari when the maid had confirmed that her bath was ready. Michiru entered her bathroom, took off her nightgown and lowered herself into the bath. She quickly, yet thoroughly washed herself and her hair. After bathing, she stepped out of the oversized tub and grabbed a cotton towel with her right hand. She dried herself off completely and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked back into her bedroom and put on her light blue bra and underwear.

She noticed the deep blue dress she had custom made especially for the ball on her bed. She carefully picked it up and slipped her body inside the dress. It was a perfect fit, hugging selective curves to a point where it was rather seductive and sexy, and revealed a modest amount of skin. The deep blue dress reached just below her knees and it flowed and hugged her thighs. However, once it reached the knees, it seemed to bloom slightly outward, like a flower, and created a flared border. It had short sleeves that also had flared edges reaching to the mid part of her upper arm. Her back was exposed, yet it didn't reveal more than what she wanted. Her V-neck was made not to be too deep. Michiru called Kari back to make a few minor adjustments. After the dress was fixed properly, Michiru sat down at her vanity to apply her makeup and jewelry. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down. She chose a nice blue ribbon to tie around her neck and a pair of sapphire earrings. The earrings slightly dangled at her earlobe. The sapphires resembled a water droplet and had a surrounding finish of silver and diamonds around the water droplet. She applied a light layer of makeup, and walked to her closet. She had selected a nice pair of deep blue heels which she put on herself. She tied the ribbons around her ankle in a criss cross manner. She walked back to her vanity table and opened the top right drawer. Inside the small space was a deep blue mask that matched the color of her dress and shoes. It covered the skin around her eyes with side edges curving up. There was a simple border made with diamonds around the entire mask. She tied the ribbon of the mask so that the mask stayed in place. After taking a look at herself in her mirror, she smiled at her reflection. She left her wavy sea-green hair down, wore a deep blue dress that complimented her eyes, and adorned simple, yet elegant jewelry and accessories.

After examining herself in the mirror and making sure everything was perfect she left her room and strolled to the throne room to see her mother and father. Upon entry, King Kenji and Queen Megumi smiled with excitement and joy. Michiru headed toward her parents and looked to see their approval.

"Michiru, twirl around so that I may see the whole dress and how it looks from the back." Megumi answered. Michiru smiled and slowly turned around; allowing her parents to view what she looked like from almost all angles. Michiru's mother smiled with satisfaction and spoke her opinions.

"You look absolutely wonderful. The beautiful dress, the elegant mask, those graceful shoes and the earrings match you perfectly. You are sure to steal the hearts of all the men." Michiru giggled at her mother's thoughts.

"Thank you, mother. I had designed this myself and had our tailor make it himself. He was thoroughly impressed by the style and design. For some reason, I couldn't get these clothe designs out of my head. They kept popping up whenever I wondered what I should wear for the ball." Michiru replied to her mother. King Kenji cleared his throat in an attempt to obtain his excited daughter's attention.

"Michiru, you look beautiful. I could not be any more proud and happy for a daughter like you. Since you look so wonderful, you may experience trouble with those of… ahem… the opposite sex. They will pursue an attractive, beautiful woman like you, Michiru. You need to be careful; I want you to be on your guard tonight for anyone who will try to harm you. However, if you do meet someone you are truly interested in, don't be afraid to learn more about them. I will send some of my men in disguise to guard you as well, but I hope that they won't be needed." King Kenji looked at his daughter with a concerned look in his sapphire eyes. Michiru nodded, happy with her father's concern with her safety.

"Don't worry, father. I have been trained in self defense and there will be a lot of people there who would notice if something happens. You don't need to be as concerned about my wellbeing as you are right now. Besides, I won't let just anybody talk to me or dance with me. I will measure their actions, intentions and personality before I will befriend them." Michiru reassured her father. King Kenji smiled from relief. He and Megumi stood up and gently hugged their daughter.

"We will miss you while you are away, Michiru. You may stay as long as you would like, but please return home soon. If you wish to contact us you can send a messenger and we will reply as soon as possible. You should get going; the carriage ride may take a while. Your bags, violin and art supplies have already been packed in the back of the carriage. May you have a safe journey and may you meet wonderful people. We love you." King Kenji and Queen Megumi kissed their daughter on the cheek.

"I will come back soon, mother and father. I will not be gone for too long. I wish to stay a couple days and come back soon. I will send a message of how I am doing often. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I love you, bye." Michiru hugged them one last time before leaving the throne room and entering the carriage. The carriage was loaded and ready to go.

'I will miss them while I'm away. However I need to stay longer in case I find that person from my dream…'

oooooooooooooooooooo

Two figures were fighting one another, one in black armor and the other in gold armor. The figure with black armor thrust his blade at the chest of his opponent. However the gold figure stepped to the side and struck at the right shoulder of the attacker. The blade was barely blocked in time, but it struck again successfully hitting the right side of the black combatant. The two disengaged combat and the black warrior bowed slightly to the winner. The black warrior removed his helmet to reveal a middle-aged man with brown hair.

"You have beaten me once again, your highness. I can no longer keep up with your agility. Would you like another round?" The man replied.

"There is no need to any longer. I will prepare for my trip and the ball. You should rest up, for we have been training for an hour straight and you are not as young as you once were." Haruka grinned jokingly at her friend. The older man nodded and began to clear things up.

Haruka picked up one of her many swords and began to sharpen it. She would be traveling often between the sea castle and her kingdom, so she needed her weapons ready for any moment. After an hour of sharpening her weapons and polishing her golden armor, Haruka stood up and placed all of her possessions into one pile to be put in the carriage. She would leave her large sacks in her room at the castle, while taking the small bags containing her necessities along with her on her white horse's saddle.

Haruka took out her suit and laid it gently on her bed. The blonde then walked to her bath, which had already been prepared while she was preparing her weapons and armor. The removed her clothes quickly. She ran her fingers through her sandy blonde hair before she stepped into the oversized tub. After washing out all of the stains and sweat from training, and returning to her clean self; Haruka stepped out and dried herself off thoroughly. She put on her white boxers and white dress pants. After sliding her belt in place and tightening it to her satisfaction, she pulled out a long white bandage from her drawer and began to wrap it around her chest. She tied it around more tightly than usual to make sure that her chest could not be recognized as a woman's. Haruka slipped into a white undershirt before picking up her white dress shirt from her bed and sliding her arms one by one into the sleeves. The blonde buttoned the front up and tucked the shirts into her white dress pants. She chose gold cuff links from her drawer and placed it in its appropriate place at the sleeves of her dress shirt. She took the cream colored vest from its hangar and put that on as well. She tied a scarf, a color darker than the vest, around her neck. After buttoning the vest up, placing a white handkerchief into the front pocket and tucking her scarf into the front of her vest, Haruka selected her white tuxedo coat and pulled it on. She walked to her night table and took the gold hoop earring from the top. After placing it on her right ear, Haruka walked back to her dresser and selected her favorite cologne. After spraying it on her body to satisfaction, she walked back to her closet. She picked up a pair of white glossy dress shoes and white socks. After pulling on her socks and shoes, the blonde walked to her mirror to see how she looked. She made minor adjustments to her scarf and vest. She also placed a red rose in her front pocket and a white one in a secret pocket of her coat. She took the white gloves from the dresser and placed them in her pocket. She ran her fingers through her sandy blonde hair and let the soft strands get slightly ruffled. She walked to her closet and selected a white mask. The white mask was simple, yet beautiful and it suited the attire that the blonde had chosen. The mask gave a hint of mystery and only added to the attractiveness of the blonde. After giving her vest and tuxedo jacket a god tug or two, Haruka called for her maids. After a minute of waiting came a knock on her door.

"You may come in." Haruka answered. The door opened and a group of maids all rushed in. They stood at attention in front of the blonde. Many of them blushed upon noticing how handsome Haruka looked.

"I need your opinion about how I look. You may say anything you would like to comment on." Haruka said to them. The maids began to form a group and whisper between themselves. After a minute of conversing and nodding in approval, the lead maid stepped up and made their decision.

"Your highness, we have all agreed that you look wo-wonderful and han-handsome. The suit, the mask, the rose and the hair are perfect. You are sure to capture the attention of all the ladies. There is nothing that we disapprove of." The maid stammered. Haruka smirked and cupped the chin of the maid before her.

"Who needs the attention of all the ladies if I already have you?" replied the blonde in a deep, seductive voice. The maid yelped and blushed furiously. Haruka chuckled softly and walked past the maids. She opened the door and motioned for them to leave her room. They left, not before curtsying, and Haruka closed the door behind her. She headed toward the throne room to see her parents. The huge double doors were opened allowing Haruka to enter the great room. She crossed the room until she reached the throne of her father and mother. She grinned at her father, who was smiling wildly.

"Haruka, should I look forward to seeing a young woman with her arm looped in yours when you return? That suit really fits you, I'm sure no lady will be able to resist you. However, you are 18 years old, Haruka. You should consider finding a person that you would like to share your life and the kingdom with. I have no objection if you choose a man or woman, although I highly doubt you would choose a man. I only wish that you carefully choose who you are with. People cannot always be trusted. I'll give you some advice before you go, Haruka. When you gaze into their eyes and your heart begins to race, when your mind wanders to that person day and night. When being with that person makes you glad and especially, when making that person happy makes you feel content. Those signs will be shown when you have found the one you love and are destined to be with." King Yushiro finally said. Haruka looked to her mother. Queen Yuki smiled and nodded her head in approval.

Haruka smirked and climbed up the small steps leading to her father. She hugged him as he stood up for her. After releasing from their bear hug, Haruka walked to her mother. Queen Yuki also stood to hug her tomboyish daughter. After they bid farewell, Haruka packed her bags into the carriage and climbed inside. The coach took the reins, bringing it up then down, signaling for the horses to depart.

'"_When you gaze into their eyes and your heart begins to race, when your mind wanders to that person day and night. When being with that person makes you glad and especially, when making that person happy makes you feel content. Those signs will be shown when you have found the one you love and are destined to be with." _Hmm… Maybe I will meet the one I'm destined for at the ball. Maybe it's the figure from my dream, but then again, I don't even know if that person was a man or woman. I guess I'll just have to find out when I get there.'

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait guys. My father disconnected my computer and I only got it back a couple days ago. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review your thoughts and opinions about how the story is going. I am willing to talk to anyone about the story, and if you would like to share their advice and thoughts about how you believe it should go. Email me using the contact located on my profile. You will not want to miss the next chapter. Till next time.

Edited the chapter again to help reader's imagine Michiru's dress. it's not easy though. .


	3. Chapter 3: Carriage ride to the Castle

Forbidden Love

Chapter 03: Carriage ride to the Castle…

Ride to the Sea Castle

Michiru looked out the carriage windows to see endless plains and meadows of green lush grass on her left side. On her right side, she saw a forest with many trees. In the forest it was somewhat dim, however small traces of sunlight pierced through the openings of the trees allowing light to shine to the forest floor. This is what Michiru had seen for several hours. She took her drawing notebook once again from her side and began to open the pages. There were countless pages of beautiful sketches. She loved painting more than drawing, however she could not paint inside the carriage and a slight bump may ruin her painting or her dress. She slowly leafed through the pages. Some were of her sea view from her window; others were landscape sketches like cliffs, rivers, lakes, meadows and so on. The last few pictures were of the figure from her dream. She often sketched the mysterious cloaked form from her dreams. She often tried to draw and paint the eyes. However, she could not replicate the beauty and depth of them. She needed to see them for herself, with her own eyes. Michiru flipped to a clean white page and began to let her mind and hand wander.

'We will be arriving at the sea castle soon. The closer we get the more I feel anxious about what will happen. Will I meet the person from my dreams or maybe someone else? Will they be the hope for peace or the destruction of our future? White often stands for purity and truce so they may help solve this war peacefully. On the other hand, they could be a traitor in disguise and might ruin our chances for harmony. Maybe those wings symbolize freedom…'

Michiru continued to wonder about the white figure, until she looked down at her paper. Her body must have subconsciously drawn the winged white figure, but this time she noticed something strange. Usually she would just see them turned and they would turn slightly so that she could see their eyes, but this time the figure faced her. The right hand of the figure was held out, as if asking her to take hold of it. The hand seemed to be strong, yet soft. Beautiful long, slender fingers belonged to the strong, yet soft hand. The drawing became an image in her head, then a memory of something that had not happened yet. Michiru looked around, only to be surrounded by nothing but endless plains of green grass, bowing gently from the breeze. Michiru then turned back to the figure, their body still covered in a white cloak. White wings moving with the figure as it turned slightly. Michiru held her hand in front of her mouth in shock. This wasn't something that happened in the dreams that haunted her day and night. The figure was now facing her with their entire body. The face remained to be covered by darkness, but teal eyes pierced through the darkness and seemed to glow. Michiru felt herself once again fall into the gaze of this mysterious being. The cloaked silhouette slowly moved their right arm towards her and held out their hand. The long sleeve that had covered the hand shifted exposing their hand. The hand was exactly like the one she had drawn subconsciously, this was exactly what she had seen from her sketch. Michiru held out her left hand in front of her, and then slowly tried to close the distance between their hands. When only a few mere inches were left between them, she hesitated slightly. Once she gathered enough courage, she brought her hand to close the miniscule distance between them. Just as she had placed her hand in the hand of the mystifying person, the other hand slowly and gently wrapped their fingers around Michiru's hand. The figure gradually pulled her toward them. Michiru felt herself pulled all the way to the body of the figure. The figure slowly wrapped their left arm around her small waist. Michiru felt herself leaning against the firm body of the figure. She felt so safe and warm in those arms, never had she felt this way in the arms of another. Just as she was about to take notice of how the body was shaped, she looked up to the stranger's face. She could still see the teal eyes, but the face still was dark. The outline of the face could be seen. Michiru focused on the face trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She saw the chiseled jaw line, the smooth cheeks and the soft lips. Michiru took her right hand and moved it upward, trying to pull down the hood that the cloaked figure wore. She managed to pull it down, but just as she was about to see the whole face….

Michiru woke up from a slight bump in the road. She had fallen into a deep trance that her picture put her into. Michiru stared once again at the sketch hoping that the same would happen, she wished that she would fall into that daze once again and finally see the face of the masked figure. However, she did not enter the dream world from looking into the picture.

'If only I could have a dream like that once more. Then maybe I could finally see their face. Well, I know what their beautiful hands look like and I know how it feels to be held in those strong arms. They had a very nice body too… Dear Neptune, I sound like I am in lust with that person, but I don't even know who they are, what they looked like, and countless other things.'

Michiru looked outside once again to see the sea castle in the distance. The castle was very large, with a couple floors and many windows. She could not see all the details yet, but she knew she would like it once she was close enough. She could see many carriages already in front of the castle, dropping off guests for the masquerade ball. Michiru waited patiently once more until they arrived at the castle.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Haruka leaned forward in her seat, her elbows on her knees for support. She held the white rose from inside her suit in her hands. She stared at the rose, the white petals flaring slightly at the tips. Haruka smiled at the thought of giving this flower to an attractive lady that catches her attention came to mind. If those alluring eyes from her dream belonged to a beautiful woman at the masquerade ball, then she would surely present the rose as a gift and charm her. Those eyes most definitely belonged to a captivating woman. Those eyes were deeper; more alluring than those that belonged to the men that she had seen. They were also quite feminine. She put the rose back to its respectable place inside her inner suit pocket.

Haruka closed her eyes and leaned back in her place. She sighed and ran her fingers through her soft, windswept blonde hair. She liked tangling it up slightly to give it a messy look. Having her short blonde hair in a ruffled manner suit her more than having it slicked back. She then placed her elbow on the arm of the chair and let her right hand support her chin up. She looked out to the vast lands of her kingdom, Uranus. She shifted her head and rested her right cheek on her hand. She stared out the window, deep in thought.

'This is supposed to be a day of treaty between Uranus and Neptune. Will today prove that our kingdoms can interact peacefully? Or will it fail and show that our kingdoms can't have peace unless changes are made as well. If those mysterious eyes from my dreams belonged to a woman from the kingdom of Neptune, then maybe something useful may occur. I can truly see if this truce was a success based on the relationship that I may have with her. If we get along then it may be a sign that peace isn't far from possible. However, if it fails, it may be a sign that other measures will be necessary to end this war and establish peace.'

The blonde took the bag she had brought with her inside the carriage. After rummaging through the bag, she would a black book with golden tripping. She opened it up carefully. Inside this book were a collection of poems, romantic lines, musical compositions and other ideas she had created with her imagination. Lately she had been using those deep blue eyes for her inspiration. When she first started this book, she had no true reason for what she wrote, it was more for charming the hearts of innocent maidens. Ever since the dreams had started though, she wrote with a true purpose. She wrote what her heart and emotions had been feeling into the compositions that she wrote. No one had ever read the contents of this book besides her. She wasn't willing to allow just anyone to break through the walls she bad built around her heart. They had been broken once, but she would not allow the same thing to happen again.

During this ride, Haruka had come up with a couple new lines and poems. After writing down the new lines and poems she began to work on her musical compositions. She finally finished the song she had been composing recently. Then another idea came into mind, a duet.

'I wonder what instrument I will have accompany me. A harp sounds nice, but my piano might overpower it for most of the piece. A flute has the right pitch, although I don't really find it as appealing in comparison to the string instruments and the piece might have a breath complication. Besides the piano has strings that are hit by small hammers so a string instrument might go well with it. The sound of a viola is beautiful; however the pitch is lower than what I had wished for. Since the viola is too low, then the bass and cello are out of the questions as well. Wait, a violin has the perfect pitch and it's the perfect match for a piano piece. Now that I have decided on the instrument, the only tasks that remain are finding a violin player who could match the skills I have with my piano and to work together with them so that the piece can be just right.'

The pianist began to compose a piano part and a violin part for the song. When she found a player who could match the description she had hoped for, then she could make changes accordingly. After she had written a decent amount of melodies and harmonies she took a break.

Haruka shifted in her seat until she felt something else in her pocket. She reached her hand deeper into the pocket of her suit and held out the object she had felt. It was a gold ring. Haruka grinned as she stared at the golden band.

Flashback

_Haruka melted the gold ore she had collected and put the molten ore into a ring mold. After it had cooled to the solid shape, she took the ring with a prong and dipped it into cool water. Hot steam was released into the air. She then took the ring with her fingers. She whispered a magic spell that she had learned from her mother. She had bound the ring with a part of her spirit. With this ring, the wearer could call upon her. The ring would send a vibe like message that she needed to go to the ring. Mostly she had hoped it would be used to call her when in danger. She was planning on giving it to her mother who had recently been ill, but her mother asked that she give it to someone else she cared about. _

_Haruka pocketed the ring in her best suit. In the hopes that she would remember about the ring if she forgot and give it to someone she cared about. The blonde then walked to her mother's chamber to keep her company…_

End Flashback

Haruka had remembered the purpose of the ring and a plan had come to form in her head. She would give it to the person who she had dreamt of. She would have to evaluate their personality so that she wouldn't give it to someone who may be a threat. Then again, she could give it to the one she would fall in love with. Haruka decided that when the time came she would decide what it would be.

She placed the ring back into her pocket and looked once more out the window. She could catch a glimpse of their destination. The sea castle was better than she had expected. Even though she could only see it from afar now, she could quickly tell that it would be grander and more elegant upon arrival. She would only have to wait a while longer, until reaching the castle that would change everything.

'After how many months of waiting, the path I must take will soon be revealed. This ball will mark the change that someone and I will undergo to either save our kingdoms from this war, or make it worse. I will try to achieve piece at whatever the cost. This is the duty I have sworn myself to. Even if someone must be sacrificed, it will be for the good for the people.'

Author's note:

Sorry everyone for the late update. I bet you were probably expecting the ball scene to be in here, but this chapter would be too long and I felt bad for taking too long to update. Having all honors classes, having clubs and playing violin, piano and guitar has made me pretty busy. Don't worry, I will work on the ball scene for the next chapter. Sorry for making the hopes go up for the ball scene, but you will have to wait a while more. Now the next chapter will be the one you have probably been waiting for. This time it really will be the ball. Till next chapter.

Also, id like to thank those who had given reviews for my story. I had forgotten to thank them the last chapter so here it is.

Tache: thank you for being the first reviewer. I'm glad you liked how the story started. I hope you have been reading the other chapters as well.

LaCazadora: I'm overjoyed that you love the story. Sorry about the late updates, but at least im updating at all. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the later chapters as much as you enjoyed the first and second. Im also sorry for making you think this chapter would be the ball, but I explained it in the authors note.

AlterEgoErin: Yeah, the wrapping may have been weird for you, but other stories have used it and I sort of agreed that it makes sense. I highly doubt that a woman her age would have a chest as flat as a man naturally, so I felt that a wrap would make it more realistic. I'm glad that my story caught your attention. I liked Haruka suit as well. Michiru's dress was very hard to explain, so I updated the chapter again after I read you review because it was hard to imagine the way I put it.

DavisJes: well I understand your point on the polo shirt, but I sorta meant it as a dress shirt. The setting I put this story in doesn't really flow into our world. It's a whole different world that just happened to develop slightly differently from ours. I also tried to write this story a little different from normal. I felt it would have been too simple to say she just put her pants on, but your idea works as well. I'm happy you liked the second chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Krugern: thank you. Im happy you found these chapters cute. The next chapters will be sorta different based on the situation, but I am sure you will enjoy them.

Akimasu Hatachi: yeah. I liked Haruka's suit, too. Its so much easier to create her outfits cause shes masculine. Michiru's dress was very hard to picture I imagine. It was very hard to try and word how her dress looked like. I'm a tomboy so that made it harder. Its nice that you love the story, I shall continue it don't worry.

LitaDelacour: sorry for making you wait so long for this story you find interesting. For the meantime, you can read the stories being updated recently, while I'm updating mine.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting of Masks

Forbidden Love

Chapter 04: Meeting of Masks…

The carriage doors widened, allowing Michiru the chance to step out. She had been dying for a release from that moving prison; to be able to stretch and move around. Before leaving the carriage she placed her mask back on and adjusted it so that it was comfortably sitting on her face. The driver attempted to help her out, however she was too distracted by the glorious display before her. The man carried the dragging segments from her dress to allow her to step out easily. Michiru gazed at the castle, taking in all of the intricate details of each door, window and wall. She took a mental note to include this for a background for a later painting. The driver coughed, grabbing her attention,

"Will there be anything you need assistance with before I bring your belongings inside?"

Michiru smiled and shook her head, signaling for the man to continue with his duties. She brushed her dress lightly to straighten out some of the crimples from the ride. The bluenette walked through the doorway, entering the sea castle. She walked into a large lobby, illuminated by numerous lights. Several guests had already arrived and decided to linger around the entrance and lobby. Michiru could feel excitement building up within her. After walking across the entrance hall, she was surprised by the large ballroom in front of her. It was well lit and a grand chandelier was held from the ceiling. Music was played by an orchestra in the back; a soft waltz played in the background with many guests already dancing. Those who weren't dancing yet chose to gossip and chat in small groups, while others sat quietly at tables, watching the waltz and sipping wine.

Michiru wandered around, hoping that something or maybe someone would catch her attention. Even though she was happy that both kingdoms were behaving well with each other, she felt somewhat lonely; everything seemed either uninteresting or plain to her. The bluenette had really hoped that she would experience something entirely new. Since everyone was wearing masks, it was difficult for her to find any of her acquaintances from her palace.

'It's difficult to tell people apart, I can't find someone from the palace to talk to. I don't think it would be appropriate to ask people's names here. If I could find someone I knew, I'm sure I would have enough courage to meet new people. However, if I meet that person from my dream, then I'd probably be too curious to resist.'

After taking a glass of white wine from one of the servants, she took a sip of the cool liquid. Soon after finishing the contents, she looked for another servant so that they could take her glass. She gestured for one to come and she placed her glass on the tray, then asking where she could freshen up after. The servant signaled the direction of the bathroom to her, through another pair of large doors. Michiru slipped past the groups of people towards the large doors, opened them and stepped into fairly huge hall. She walked around, examining the design and she observing the finer pieces of work she passed.

'There are several paintings on the walls that I would like to observe more closely at another time. This castle must have been built with some of the best artists, architects and workers. I've never seen any castle or palace as beautiful as this, besides my own. However, this castle and the one I live in are beautiful in different senses. The design of this one is more artistic, built more for the physical beauty; although it was built for more of a physical appeal, I still feel a sort of warm impression that reminds me of home. If possible I would like to live here or visit as often as possible.'

She found the bathroom that the servant has suggested earlier to her. Despite the time it took for her to find it, it was fairly close. Most of the time was spent staring at the interior designs and the paintings. There had been a painting of a sunset on the beach that had caught her attention for a minute. It was a painting of the scenery of both kingdoms; there were fragments of the mountains, ocean, plains, forests, and dessert shown. Normally, this would have been difficult to accomplish due to the large area, but this artist had been able to fit everything in. it seemed as if they had seen this from up above, as if they were flying. The blue haired artist reminded herself to once again go through this hallway the next day. She walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Haruka had finally arrived at the castle. She had completed a few more poems and songs for the remainder of the journey. Each poem and song was filled with her emotions of love, passion and composure. However, the blonde felt that there was something missing in it. She felt that there was something she needed to make it sound perfect. The songs of passion and love seemed unfulfilled, as if she longed for them. Haruka frowned at this, but saved the music for editing later.

The carriage doors were opened, allowing her to step out. She was definitely impressed by the castle itself and she hadn't even seen the inside yet. She adjusted the white mask to a better position. She strode to the entrance and passed through the doorway. The lobby was definitely to her tastes and she continued on to the main event, the ballroom. Upon entering, the blonde had seen several dazed expressions from many of the young women. She smiled and winked their way, resulting with sighs and swoon from the women. The men glared at her with rage and jealousy at the dashing blonde.

'I should have expected this to happen, women falling for me and men glaring at me. If they really want to impress these women, then they need to be bolder and incite some sort of conversation. I'll roam around for a bit, studying everyone here. If I don't find someone who resembles the person from my dream, then I'll just "chat" with some beautiful girls.'

She began to look around, searching for those same blue eyes. Every couple of minutes a group of women would go up to her and try to flirt with her. Each time she would flirt for a little bit then go back on her search. She would give excuses of needing to go to the bathroom, looking for someone, or something else. She promised that she would try and talk to them when she had the opportunity. These excuses were always accompanied by a wink, grin, chuckle or smile to ensure that they would be too distracted or overwhelmed to object.

Three girls gathered in front of the tall blonde, ogling at the sight of how handsome she was. Even with her mask on, females were attracted to her. Having her face concealed attracted others who were curious about her mysterious appearance and aura. They whispered among each other before nodding in agreement and facing her.

"Sir, would you like to join our group. We don't mind talking with a handsome man like yourself. We are sure that we could have a lot of _fun _later in the night. We could dance together for a couple songs as well. " The center girl said to the blonde. Haruka smiled and answered.

"Ladies, I am dreadfully sorry. I would love to accompany you, but there is someone I am looking for. If I don't find them, then I promise to return to you. I would hate for three beautiful women like you to be left alone by yourselves." She winked and the girls gasped in excitement. They scurried along hoping that they could find the person the blonde was looking for first and prevent them from taking 'their gentleman' away.

Haruka sighed from relief, thanking yet cursing her charming character. Although she enjoyed the attention, sometimes she wanted to be alone. The pianist continued to wander around, searching for deep blue eyes behind grotesque and sometimes comical disguises. She had seen a beautiful woman dressed in a blue dress, a blue similar to the eyes she dreamt of each night. Her hair was somewhat of a mixture of sea-green and aquamarine, an odd color. However strange it was, it seemed to fit the mysterious woman perfectly.

The blonde made her way to the striking woman, but another man made it to her first.

'Damn, I am too late. Who is that man? A lover? Brother? Father? Maybe a stranger? I will observe her reaction to figure out.'

Haruka watched from a good distance, allowing her to be unseen, yet permitting her to watch them and make a move if necessary.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Michiru had just left the hallway that had led to the bathroom. She had freshened up and was feeling a little better. She caught a flash of white, feeling butterflies flutter inside her. She tried to follow the white figure, but was barred by a black figure. This black figure was an average sized man with chestnut hair, his face concealed with a mask resembling a boar or pig.

"Excuse me, sir," replied the bluenette.

The man remained standing in the same spot, blocking her view of the person who bore a resemblance to the one in her dream. She balanced herself on the tip of her toes, in an attempt to try and catch the direction they went in. this attempt failed since the man once again blocked her vision and spoke to her.

"May I dance with you? You have caught my eye since you had entered. I have been trying to find you so that I may ask this favor. If not a dance, then how about a drink?"

Michiru shook her head and politely declined his offer. She was getting impatient with this man a frown on her face clearly showing her disdain.

"I am terribly sorry, but there is someone I am looking for and it is important that I find them."

"Then allow me to assist you. I will make sure that a woman of your beauty will find whoever it is you search for. It would be very rude of me not to help."

The man proposed this idea, reaching for her hand. Michiru caught this and pulled her hand back. The man's face furrowed a bit and his actions became a little more forceful. He once again tried to grab her arm. Michiru was too close to pull back anymore and she fearfully waited for him to seize her. She wished that one of her guards would see what was happening and save her. She regretted leaving them earlier.

She waited for the arm that never came. Her eyes that had been tightly shut opened to see the man in shock. The bluenette saw that the man's arm had been seized by another belonging to a white figure, the same figure she had been trying to follow earlier. The figure was a man in a white tuxedo with blonde hair, wearing a white eye mask over his face. His teal eyes were striking and they caught much of her attention.

"Excuse me, _SIR. _I would really like it if you would not force yourself on a lady, especially one that is important to me." The blonde retorted. The rude man frowned and asked.

"How is this lady related to a man like you? If she really is so important, then why have you left her alone?"

Michiru wondered what the blonde would say. She didn't know him personally and began to come up with some excuse if none were made by the tall figure.

"She is my fiancée and I had left her for a moment to get fetch a drink for her. She was not feeling well, so I thought something to drink would be suitable to help her. The question is: What reason does a man like you who has no relation to her have for forcing himself on her?" The blonde countered.

Michiru felt a slight blush reach her face as the blonde said this and gently wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. The brunette grimaced and trudged away, finding no excuse for his actions that could best what the blonde had said. The blonde smiled then faced her.

"I am very sorry about the fiancée title. It was the only excuse I could think of to protect you from any other advances that man would make on you. A lady of your beauty would most likely have a fiancé, so it was very convincing. I would be jealous as well if you had one already."

The blonde winked and Michiru felt her face flush more. Normally, she would be able to calmly accept compliments from men, but this blonde had done what no man had done. She had locked her feelings away from men, knowing that they would most likely just want her for her body or title. She had just met this man, yet he broke the facade she hid behind for years. His voice was also very attracting to her, the huskiness and seduction found within it.

He was very tall and she could tell he had a nice build despite the tuxedo he was wearing. Her artist eyes could imagine almost every muscle and chisel. His suit was almost completely white, even his mask. His blonde, messy hair sometimes covered parts of his forehead and eyes, depending if how he moved his head. Teal orbs gazing at her, as if he was reading her soul through her own aquamarine eyes. She caught herself staring and quickly responded. She had to think of a way to remain by his side to learn more about this man who seemed to haunt her nights. Although haunting may not be the right word to describe it.

"No, don't be sorry. I should really thank you for saving me from him. He was very persistent and he wouldn't allow me to pass. Considering how determined he was, I'm guessing the moment you leave again he will make another move." She responded, her tone somewhat suggesting that he stay with her. The tall man caught the idea she was getting at and grinned.

"I guess I should stay with you for the meantime. I don't mind protecting a damsel in distress from a violent dragon…or should I say a foul pig." Michiru grinned, remembering the mask that the rude man had been wearing.

"It would be against proper etiquette to tell you my real name so… Good evening my lady, my name is Kaze and I will be your escort tonight. What is the name of the princess I shall be escorting tonight" the blonde teased. Michiru giggled at the blondes joke.

"You may call me continue to call me princess if thou desire." Michiru smiled.

'He probably wouldn't guess that I'm really was a princess, the princess and heir of Neptune's throne. Hmm, Kaze translates to wind. He must be from the kingdom of Uranus; it makes me wonder what role in nobility he plays. Perhaps a duke? Or maybe a nephew of the king? If I befriend him, I may be able to play a role in this war by ending it with peace. Was this fate that I would meet the man who visits my dreams on this night of truce? That he, from the enemy kingdom, would save me? Is it our destiny to be friends or foes? I truly hope that he will assist me in bringing peace to these kingdoms that we belong to. ' The bluenette contemplated. The blonde chuckled and bent down to one knee before her.

"Will my princess dance with a lowly servant such as I?"

The violinist smiled and nodded, not before making a comment of her own.

"I will dance with you. One who is not a lowly servant, but a gallant knight and prince." The blonde tensed for a second, but quickly relaxed and smiled as he stood up and held out his hand for her. Michiru was about to accept, but suddenly had a flashback of her earlier dream; this was just exactly like she had dreamt of, except that she knew his name and she had seen his face. He was looking down at her and his eyes were so alluring that she was brought back to reality, catching herself staring into those teal pools.

The music play was a waltz, this one at a moderate speed and with an elegant and noble sound. Kaze slowly and gracefully took a bow. She returned this courteous gesture with a curtsy just as gracious. The blonde slowly pulled her towards him, placing his hands in the proper locations and leading both to their respectful places. They danced as one, Kaze leading her wonderfully. He was dominant, yet gentle with her. He was very confident in his steps and choices. The blonde followed much of the steps necessary for this waltz, but not without adding his own steps to it. He would spin her or dip her at the perfect moment. The first few times, she felt that she would fall. However each time, he quickly reallocated himself to her side, catching her perfectly as if it were a test of faith. He was like the wind, circling around her, his every touch smooth and gliding on her body. Under normal circumstances, she would dislike being touched by someone she barely knew, but this seemed so….natural. It was as if he had always known her and they had always danced together. She was soon able to predict the steps he would take, maneuvering her body so that it was easier for both. He seemed to acknowledge the same things with her.

The dance was becoming so natural that they were staring into the depths of the other's eye, no longer needing to think about the dance. Michiru had begun to inscribe every curve and muscle of the figure before her.

"This body… This feeling… Everything is just like that dream. This really is the one from my visions; he is the reason why I've been so cautious recently. Wait a second," Michiru pressed her body closer to the blonde, "What's this feeling? I didn't notice it before, but there seems to be more about this man than I thought. I have this sensation that I know him, yet I don't. He seems to be hiding something, but what? I know we all have our secrets, but he just strikes my curiosity so much. Is it me or is his chest really…muscular?" She felt her hand slowly slide from Kaze's shoulder, lower and lower….

To be continued…

Authors note: Sorry for such a long delay. I was so busy with everything and I've celebrated my 15th birthday. Haha you probably hate me for the cliffhanger, but don't worry the next chapter is almost done. How did you like the chapter? I might edit it in the future if I find a better way to write it, but for now just read and enjoy. Don't worry about me leaving this story because I have a lot more planned. I wish I got more reviews so I could find out if u guys like it anymore or if u guys don't. I wanna see some energy. I might turn into one of those authors who asks for reviews and doesn't update till the requirements are made. xD that probably won't happen though. Well, review if u can.

LitaDelacour: well here it is. How did you find it? It took me a while to finally update, but at least I do. It just takes a while for me to write it just right and to have it edited.

LaCazadora: the masquerade has come, but don't worry it because it's not done yet. It would have sucked to have this and then skip to something else right? Thanks for reviewing.

AlterEgoErin: Lol, they have met, but they don't know it. Ahh I love how this story is gonna play out later, I hope you will too. Sorry for the late update.

Akimasu Hatachi: happy birthday to you, too. It's a coincidence, but my birthday is the day after yours. :D lol I'm such a tomboy that this girl in my class mistook me for a guy and said it to the whole class, who in turn laughed. Hope you loved this update as well.

Love is Simply Eternal: thanks for your review. There are a lot more chapters to come, I just have to write them.

Phoenix in Wonderland: thanks. Im excited that you like my story. Just keep reading and reviewing or else I might get too lazy to update it here. xD


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Dancing

Forbidden Love

Chapter 05: Dangerous Dancing…

Wandering while waltzing

Haruka was really surprised by the sequence of events that had occurred. First, she had been watching the aquamarine beauty from afar. Then, she had guarded her from the man who had been trying to force himself on her. After a few words of flattery, the two were waltzing at a very close position. Personally, the blonde wanted to be even nearer to the woman she called 'princess', but there was only a few ways she could get closer. Those same ways, not all being exactly courteous and pure to the eyes of many.

The blonde was truly enjoying the sensation she felt from dancing with the aquamarine woman. She had waltzed with many attractive ladies, but none of them had been this beautiful or had brought out as many feelings from her. She grinned each time her princess smiled, happy that that the beauty was enjoying herself. While waltzing, she had man flashbacks of the events that had recently passed.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_The man seemed to be asking something from the woman. The beauty had declined and shook her head._

'_Maybe it's a husband asking a favor of his wife? A brother asking for support from his sister? A friend asking her a question? Or possibly a stranger asking to dance?'_

_The blonde began to wonder about the endless possibilities. She felt a different awareness flood her body when the man had approached her beautiful target. Only when she detected the disdain and distress in the woman's face that she calmed down and came to one conclusion: A stranger asking for a dance and being too forceful about it. _

_Haruka felt herself being pulled to the conversation, as if her body was telling her she needed to get there quickly. She saw the man try to grab her hand. She was only a few feet away when she saw this. Luckily the woman had pulled back just enough for him to miss, but people crowded behind her had blocked her from avoiding the man further. Just as the man was going to grab the bluenette once again, the blonde had closed off the distance and caught the man's arm before he could touch the blue eyed beauty._

"_Excuse me, SIR. I would really like it if you would not force yourself on a lady, especially one that is important to me."_

_She then brought her attention back to the literally pig faced man._

'_No wonder why she declined him and is trying to get away from him. Pig faced AND forceful. No woman wants to that in a man' she smirked inwardly. The man then questioned her, frowning._

"_How is this lady related to a man like you? If she really is so important, then why have you left her alone?" Expecting this question from years of social events, flirting and saving women from forceful men like this one, the blonde answered readily._

"_She is my fiancée and I had left her for a moment to get fetch a drink for her. She was not feeling well, so I thought something to drink would be suitable to help her. The question is: What reason does a man like you who has no relation to her have for forcing himself on her?" She then took a moment to realize she changed one word that she usually would have said: suitor, brother, escort. She kept her face calm and composed, while gently wrapping her arm around the lady's waist and pulling her towards her._

'_Fiance? Really smooth there. Well, it is fine since it makes solving this problem a lot easier than my usual answers. If I'm lucky the woman doesn't get too upset with me for it. Let's just hope that she is either single or that her own fiancé and husband is calm and collected. If she is single then I have a chance with remaining be her side for a bit longer to get to know her more.'_

_The brunette scowled and trudged away with nothing that could support or defend his actions. Haruka smiled and faced the woman before her. Her face still flushed from what her words and actions. It was at this time that the blonde chose to say something or apologize. Her voice huskier and more seductive than usual, possibly this woman brought out a different thing in her._

"_I am very sorry about the fiancée title. It was the only excuse I could think of to protect you from any other advances that man would make on you. A lady of your beauty would most likely have a fiancé, so it was very convincing. I would be jealous as well if you had one already." The apology and tease accompanied with a wink._

_Haruka had seemed to forget about the possibility of a husband, but she deemed that as unlikely based on her more recent speculations. The lady's reactions were far different from that of one who was married or engaged. The charming and flirtatious side of her was brought out quickly when she came to this deduction. The bluenette flushed even more, but the amazed look on her face seemed more like she was quite impressed and taken by the blonde's words and actions. The girl's blushes brought out a feeling inside of her different from those of others. The bluenette's eyes widened for a bit as she turned her head slightly, avoiding eye contact for just a second before facing her again and responding back._

'_What was that about? Was it my imagination or had she just realize something? I wonder if what I had said or done had brought any horrible memories to mind. I should change my approach slightly to keep her within my grasp. Oh kami, I've only known her for a few moments and she has already plagued my mind.'_

"_No, don't be sorry. I should really thank you for saving me from him. He was very persistent and he wouldn't allow me to pass. Considering how determined he was, I'm guessing the moment you leave again he will make another move," said the woman who had filled the recent thoughts of the pianist. Her body language gaining more confidence as their time together increased._

'_So that's how she wishes to play. I might as well bring it up a notch as well and make things a bit more interesting' thought the tomboy, smirking inwardly._

"_I guess I should stay with you for the meantime. I don't mind protecting a damsel in distress from a violent dragon…or should I say a foul pig," teased the tomboy; watching the beauty grin before continuing_, "_It would be against proper etiquette to tell you my real name so… Good evening my lady, my name is Kaze and I will be your escort tonight. What is the name of the princess I shall be escorting tonight."_

_The bluenette giggled from the teasing of the handsome young 'escort' before her; replying with a smile._

"_You may call me continue to call me princess if thou desire."_

_An idea sparked in the head of the blonde and she utilized all the surrounding information around her to initiate her next move. The music, setting, mood, and apparel they had worn had given her an advantage with her next request. She kneeled down, balancing her weight on her left knee and right foot. The bluenette appeared slightly surprised at the action, but continued to gaze into the eyes of the blond, anxious to hear what would be said._

"_Will my princess dance with a lowly servant such as I?" _

_Her princess smiled and gave her nod of approval as she responded to the invitation._

"_I will dance with you. One who is not a lowly servant, but a gallant knight and prince." Haruka felt her heart skip a beat. Her chest seemed to feel lighter, like a feather soaring and flying from the breeze of spring. Every breeze bringing it higher and higher, closer to heaven. The blonde realized she had momentarily tensed before standing up once again and offering her right hand to the beauty before her. As the young woman brought her left hand to reach for the pianist's hand, she paused for a moment. Her facial expression showed that she had just remembered something. The blonde felt her heart stop, wondering what happened._

'_What's wrong? Is she having second thoughts of dancing with me? Maybe she is just reminiscing. Why is it that I feel so…different? Before I had so much confidence in myself, but now I feel…I don't know. Anxious? Please, please accept and trust me.' She continued to gaze into the deep blue eyes of her princess, trying to read the thoughts of the woman through the deeps pools. Hoping that the beauty would return to her world and reach for the hand she had offered to her; that her princess would allow her to wrap her fingers around that soft, smooth hand and envelop it with the warmth of her own. _

_The young woman had been staring back, their eyes meeting with intensity different than before. She placed her hand in the one before her, fingers from both hands intertwining and wrapping against each other. The contact between them not only encircling their hands with warmth, but their hearts as well. _

_Haruka led her partner to the dance floor and then bowed, graciously and smoothly. The princess curtsied before her with just as much elegance. They waltzed to the music in the background; their bodies responding to one another on the dance floor, while their souls flowed as one somewhere else. As their spirits came together, so did their elements; water to wind, sky to ocean. It was so natural for them, as if they had been always together in different lives. Orbs of teal meeting pools of deep blue; their eyes stayed locked on each other, never wandering away. Neither had to watch the other's movement too deeply; intuition, instinct and a perceptive feeling continued to lead them both as they held each other with tender arms. Both hands and souls burned with an intensity that continued to build. Although parting at times with spins and dips, they always returned. Every second away from each other built an anxiety between them. Each time they returned, their hands seemed to tighten slightly, as if not wanting to let go of each other and the sensation that they shared…_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Haruka's mind had finally awoken from the playback in her mind. She saw her princess had began to enter a state of deep thought; leading the blonde in question of what had begun to caused the blue eyed beauty to seem slightly distant to her.

'I feel as if I want to look into her eyes and have our minds converge together so that I could reassure her that nothing was wrong; that I could help her solve any problem, protect her from any danger.'

Her princess had then seemed to show some movement, her hand moving slightly lower. The blonde resisted the urge to wrap her arms around the waist of the woman, the sliding of the hand making the blonde only want her more. As the hand slid from her neck to her shoulders and lower, it left a burning sensation within the pianist. The blonde felt her struggle waver and she too began to slide her hands to wrap around the waist, to pull her closer to her.

Haruka had heard the song was coming to an end and she saw those around them prepare for the ending position. She brought her mind back to the physical world, away from their paradise and initiated her ending move. She spun the blue eyed princess out so that their bodies faced opposite directions, but their heads still facing on another. The princess was then spun around into her arms; the woman's back to her own chest, her cheek touching the side of the bluenette's head. She wrapped her arms around the woman's body, their hand still holding onto on another in front of the bluenette. The blonde's free hand snaked around the woman's waist and the princess's free hand placed on the hands they held each other with. Her princess leaned slightly more into her, closing the distance between them so that they could not get any closer.

The music began to transition to a more fiery, passionate beat. Haruka and her princess then looked at each other with a challenging expression that just said; Are you up for it? Seeing as how they both shared the same idea, they grinned and pulled apart to take their stances. Similar to the previous song, they had danced expertly, masters in the art of seduction and passion. The mood and atmosphere just brought out the more lustful and enthusiastic sides of them. Taking steps away and from each other, spinning and gliding. They created a more heated feeling to them and those around them. Couples and pairs surrounding them also tangoed, but the tango of the 'prince and princess' brought off waves of ecstasy and seduction that others had not been able to achieve with their bodies.

The princess brought her leg up against the blonde's thigh, letting it slowly slide down. The pianist's long slender fingers slid across the princess's bare back to her waist, fingers teasing her warm skin slightly. Their eyes burned from desire and longing, teal eyes seemed to glow with an impious gaze. Both, blonde and bluenette, grinning from their effects they had on the other. When the bluenette's leg reached a certain point she wrapped it around the blonde's leg sensually. The blonde pulled the blue eyed beauty closer using the arm wrapped her waist. She slowly dipped her princess and her free hand reached to her neck, touching the ribbon. She brought that daring hand down from her neck to her chest. Her hands slid lightly down from her beautiful breast, and slowly down her thigh, more so than necessary. Her hand then snaked around her waist. The beauty gasped slightly from the personal contact, but didn't regret the decision that the blonde chose. Their faces slightly flushed from the intimate contact, but still they continued.

The bluenette raised herself slightly from the dip and kicked her leg forward. The blonde's hand trailed from the waist to the woman's slender legs and then grasped it. She twirled them around for a bit before letting go and spinning the beauty once again. They felt the jealous glares coming from the sidelines of women and men. Anger flashed through their eyes; the women wanting to dance with the blonde and be able to seduce such a handsome, passionate dancer, men wishing to dance with the bluenette and be able to control a beauty so well in mind and body.

A piano and violin played a duet during the bridge, firing up the passion within the two even more as they heard their preferred instrument play. The crescendos and fortes of the song only added to the passion of the pair. The couples around them saw this and distanced themselves slightly more so that they wouldn't interrupt the sensual display the two showed. More intricate spins and dips were thrown in as they played the roles of what seemed to be a charming man and his lover, his temptation. They seemed to realize that the song would be ending so they prepared for their ending phase.

They began walking sideways; initiating daring and difficult steps that only masters and pairs who completely trusted one another would perform. People stared in awe from the inspiring and impressive display before them. As the song slowly came to an end, the blonde's hand snaked its way down to behind the thigh of the woman and pulled it so that it wrapper around her waist. She moved her legs to balance both of them as she dipped her, her hand on the small of her back. She nuzzled her face slightly in the breast of the woman before facing her once again, her lustful teal eyes meeting just as craving deep blue ones. Grins on their faces of what had just happened. Small beads of sweat decorated their bodies, the blonde's hair sticking to her forehead, while her princess's hair was slightly out of places. Both just stared into their eyes, thinking of the same thing.

'Wow…that was amazing. My heart is racing, my mind is running and my body is yearning. We should rest for a bit to get a better grasp on the situation and what to do because I never want to leave her.' Thought the blonde as she led them through the crowd, both oblivious to the rounds of applause and mixed feelings of anger, jealousy and astonishment from those who had watched the entire time.

The blonde led the aquamarine hair beauty to the back of the room, where large glass windows, more like doors, had been unlocked and opened slightly to allow fresh enter to circulate. They pushed the doors open and stepped onto the marble floor of the back of the sea castle. If they continued straight across the marble, maneuvering around the tables and chairs; they would find where marble met sand and would be stepping on to the beach. If they had made an immediate turn left or right, they would find stairs that ascended to balconies that looked onto the ocean with glass doors leading to bedrooms. They chose the latter path, the blunette tightly holding onto the hand of the blonde and following 'his' lead.

They leaned on the marble barrier as they looked out to the sea and the horizon as the sun was setting. The waves crashed on the sand of the beach always ending up being pulled back, sprays of seawater soaring from the surface of the water. They watched in silence, but in a way they were getting to know one another. They could feel the aura that the other would reflect and learn from it. Already the blonde could feel anxiety and nervousness from the woman besides her. She could already tell that the ocean seemed to calm her for she had managed to control those emotions and put them down to a certain level. She too had begun to manage her desire and thoughts, but instead of using the sounds and sights of the ocean, she had used the wind and sky. She felt the wind play with her, circling around her body, ruffling her hair and she couldn't help, but chuckle. The young woman beside her, who had been in some sort of trance, noticed the chuckle and turned her face and eyes to the source of her distraction, the blonde's laugh. The heartbeat of both the blonde haired pianist and the aquamarine haired beauty had slowed down from their exotic dance, but remained at a quick pace.

'My heart won't slow down to a relaxed state. Is it because I haven't danced with such passion for a while? Is it because I allowed such a familiar stranger so close? I don't usually let people close due to assassins, except for certain sexual reasons… I should be feeling so insecure that someone who I barely know is being so close to me, but for some strange reason it feels expected for us to be standing here right next to one another looking out to the horizon where sky meets ocean.'

The blonde continued to let her mind wander, until she felt a soft hand start to feel around her body. She watched as the bluenette's hand wandered up her arm and shoulders, tickling the neck slightly till it took hold of the side of her face. That same hand reached up to her face, brushing against the sides of the white mask, before taking her other hand and placing it on the opposite side of her face; pulling the blonde's head so that they were face to face her hands still holding the sides of Haruka's head.

Haruka saw the princess's lips open slightly, as if she was about to speak, but nervousness and feelings of regret must have taken over for she tightly pressed her lips together and looked elsewhere. Haruka took hold of the girl's wrists with her hands, stealing the attention of the beauty once again. She pulled them down from her face, her body soon feeling disappointment in the lack of contact that it had recently had. Her face showed signs of concern about the smaller girl before her. The girl had been able to read her face and a sad smile came to her lips. She seemed to be sharing the same thoughts as the blonde, thoughts of feeling so safe and natural during an event where they should not be feeling so.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there princess?" The blonde thought out aloud, not realizing what had come from her mouth until she herself heard what she had said. The eyes of the aqua marine haired princess widened for a bit from shock of what the blonde had said. Haruka chose to look seriously into the eyes of the beauty, no longer regretting speaking her mind. Based on the girl's reaction, there really was something amidst with this seemingly perfect woman. Gazing deep into the taller girl's eyes with her own worried sapphire eyes, the girl opened her mouth slightly to speak.

"Kaze…" All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard from the ballroom; their trance broken and their attention redirected. The pianist grabbed the princess's hand and rushed down to the ballroom, slightly pushing her behind to protect the beauty. Inside, they could see the same man, who had tried to force himself upon the woman Haruka had been escorting recently, drunk and crashing into several tables. Both the blonde and her princess walked inside a bit to get a better view of the situation. The minute he saw the two, his eyebrows furrowed and his face contorted in anger. He charged at the pair, pushing Haruka and grabbing her princess. The teal eyed tomboy balanced herself to prevent herself from falling over. Her body was overflowing with rage and anxiety as soon as she saw the beauty in the hands of the drunken man. He took out a knife and raised it so that it was right against her neck. He inhaled her scent deeply and began to laugh wildly. Haruka stepped forward; the man then pointed the knife at her in fear. From her experience as a fighter, she quickly grabbed the hand and twisted it in a way to produce the most agonizing pain he could feel. She then hooked her foot around his leg and made him fall. She then knocked him out with a blow to the neck.

Haruka caught the bluenette as her knees gave out slightly from the quick turn of events. The tomboy signaled for servants to come and get rid of the immoral man. She carried the princess back outside and let her rest in a chair. Sapphire eyes were fixed on teal ones, searching for hope and safety. Luckily they were able to find both in those deep, attractive orbs of her savior of the night.

"Kaze….Thank you." The aquamarine haired beauty spoke. She gave the taller guest a warming hug, then closed her eyes and gave the blonde a soft kiss on the cheek. Both nobles blushed a tint of red from the contact.

"You're welcome, my princess," said the tomboy with a boy, with a wink and a kiss to her hand.

Authors note: well happy valentines everybody. Mine isn't that good, had some problems and to add onto it I'm sick. Sorry it took so long to update this, I was kinda busy. Hope you enjoyed it. You will see what happens next in the next chapter. Till next time. :D Please continue to read and review.

Neku the Last Reaper: im glad you enjoyed this scene, I kinda made it a lil more interesting in Haruka's pov.

Jadedlilgirl: Lol, don't u hate when authors do that, but then again it keeps the readers interested and makes them want to wait to see what happens next. I finally updated so here it is.

Davisjes: I know that it;s not really blue, but you'll see what happens later. Be patient, the story is going to gradually change. Different descriptions and different style of writing will be seen.

Love is simply Eternal: I'm glad you liked it a lot. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

AlterEgoErin: don't worry. As I said things will be changing. Im pretty new to writing, but I sorta planned how I was going to write this story. You might like how the effect turns out.

Well heres the chapter I promised, you might have to wait another month for the next one to come out since I have a lot of stuff to do .


	6. Chapter 6: Rings and Roses

There's an important authors note at the end, an opportunity for readers of this story to talk to me about the story and possibly help in things like editing and so on.

Forbidden Love

Chapter 06: Rings and Roses…

A shadow was seen playing a violin, the moonlight shining down on the figure of the beautiful woman playing it. The song, filled with the mixed up feelings of the musician, had been played softly so that only she would hear it. The last note was brought out until it had faded and only silence remained. Michiru opened her eyes and slowly lowered the wooden instruments from her shoulder. She took one more glance at the moon and sea until she turned to open the balcony doors.

The aquamarine haired beauty stepped inside her room, placing the violin back into its case after loosening the bow. Sapphire orbs traveled to the nightstand where two objects had been laid, a white rose tied with a ribbon and a golden ring… Michiru removed her jewelry and locked them away in her jewelry box. She sat down on the bed and began to untie the ribbons of her shoes from her ankles, storing her shoes in the floor of the wardrobe. The princess let her dress slide from her body, stepping out of it and putting it away for the night. She reached into the wardrobe, where her clothes had been organized by her maids earlier, picking out a nightgown for her to sleep in. after she had finished dressing to her night clothes, the violinist walked to her vanity and began to brush her aquamarine, wavy tresses. Her eyes focused on the reflection being cast by the mirror and the events of earlier that night began to wash over her once again.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Her body filled with anticipation as her hand had slid down the blonde's sexy body. Her thoughts and heart raced from the contact and her curiosity, let alone the dance itself. The bluenette felt an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer and her heart skipped a beat. The violinist could feel that her hand had almost reached its destination, over Kaze's heart on his chest. This, now subconscious, action was then interrupted as the song came closer to an end. The handsome blonde had noticed this and spun her away, yet still facing each other. Kaze had then motioned and pulled her back into his arms, her bare back touching his chest and the side of her head placed against the smooth cheek of the masked man. His arms remained encircled around her waist; the only reaction Michiru could do was to lean back into him and overlap his hands on her body with her own. The distance had been closed between them, hearts beating fast, yet synchronized._

'_What's going on with me? Why was my hand wandering down his body again? The way he touched me and pulled me closer to him had just made me feel so… excited and different, a different feeling I've never experienced. My body reacted on its own when he pulled me back from the spin. A part of me insisted on being as close to him as physically possible, to savor the sensation of my bare back to his body and my hands on his own. His touch feels so similar to the figure in my dreams, a touch I find myself becoming addicted to.'_

_Her ears perked up slightly from the new tone of the music playing, a tango. She could feel excitement swelling up in her and she couldn't help but feel more….adventurous. She could sense that her dance partner had begun to share the same feelings as they turned to one another, each with their lips curled into a grin and eyes sparkling. They pulled their bodies away from one another, each disappointed by the lack of contact, yet that disappointment faded seeing as how they would soon be closer in a more sensual way…._

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

The bluenette's face had turned red, blushing as memories of the tango rushed into her mind.

'Was that my body moving on its own or had it been Kaze who had influenced my choice in movements with his own? I should feel so embarrassed from dancing so passionately with someone I barely know, but strangely I don't. Whenever I danced with a man, my body and my thoughts had never been relaxed with them nor would I feel the need to do anything that wasn't entirely necessary, like those additional touches and teases. It had always been so forced, holding their hand and allowing them to hold me as we dance. Each touch from those men had caused me to flinch slightly, wanting to get as far away as possible. However, the etiquette I had been taught and raised to follow had required I hide behind a mask, to force a smile towards them, to dance with them as a lady should. Even conversations had seemed fake to me, yet I hide behind it perfectly, fooling each and every suitor. With Kaze…everything is so different. There was no need for me to hide behind a façade, the smiles and dances were real, not something done from obligation. During the entire time I had been with him, each smile, each word, each interaction exchanged between us had been real for me. Everything I had done had either been my decision or something that had occurred naturally. It's been so long since I have behaved this way with a man or boy I had just met, not since that time…'

The inner conflict in her head had ceased when her mind returned to the events which had followed the tango.

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

_The two had just ended their dance of seduction and passion, each trying to catch their breaths as small beads of sweat hung from their body; the heat and sweat that had come not from their actions alone, but from the tension that both had shared, the tension of a physical attraction. Her heart beat skipped and grew faster with each second she was held in his arms, each moment they looked at one another. No words needed to be exchanged; the pair could already sense that they held mutual opinions on the situation, confusion yet desire. They had each given the other a grin before moving along, Kaze leading the two away from the dance floor and towards the balcony. Distracted by her thoughts and trusting of Kaze, the bluenette allowed herself to be guided towards the back._

'_Oh my… It seems I went a little overboard with what I had originally planned for the tango. Or perhaps it wasn't enough. I don't recall the last time I've danced with such energy, such enthusiasm. I can still feel his touches on me, the feel of his body with my hand and my legs. From those touches alone, I feel as if there is a connection between this man and the figure from my dreams, the contact between the two so similar.'_

_Her eyes looked to their hands, fingers intertwined, and skin heating up from the contact they held. His grasp wasn't strong like a man with ill intentions, yet not soft enough to be considered anything light. His grip on her hand was like that of a violinist and his hold on his violin and bow. _

' _I don't entirely understand the situation, but from what I can tell, I know two things; that I need to find about more of this man who has me all worked up and this piece of information I have gather makes me nervous. That piece of information being that I want to learn more about him because of his effect on me and what seems to be his connection to my dream. I'm just glad that he hasn't made any move that has made me feel the need to run away from him. Although his dancing style had been very forward, I could tell he meant no harm; besides I had also encouraged it with some of my own actions. He appears to be a very good person, passionate in what he loves and filled with good intentions. Still, there's something more with him, something that I should learn of. I need to be careful about my curiosity.'_

_The violinist continued to follow the blonde out the doors and up the stairs to the second floor balcony level, one of the best places to view their surroundings from. Her grip on his hand had tightened as she saw the view on the way; the horizon was beautiful from the first floor, but as they climbed the stairs, the scenery before them spread out more and more. Each step seemed to add miles and miles to their field of vision. Michiru could feel herself gasp slightly from the sight before her presently; the ocean stretched miles and miles away, waves crashing down on the beach not too far from where they were standing and the sun slowly descending in the horizon. _

_The pair watched the sunset in silence, a silence that brought comfort rather than unease. Michiru could feel the anxiety and nervousness building up within her from the close proximity with the blonde during a moment one may consider intimate. However, the ocean had brought a soothing affect to her and she felt the unwanted feelings fade to a more relaxed level. Her thoughts and needs were brought under control with her element and its source, the water and ocean. The waves, the sprays of sea water, the atmosphere radiated by the ocean meant more to her and her family then most people. Just as how the royal family of Uranus had a special connection with the sky and wind, the royal family of Neptune had a link with the ocean and water. They had a bond with their element which provided them with special abilities. Her element and its source would provide guidance and support; she would converse through spirit with the ocean. Sometimes they would be given warnings, warnings that would spell doom or danger to a specific person to a whole civilization. To Michiru, the ocean was more than just her source of power; it was her most trustworthy friend. _

_Now, the aura coming from the ocean seemed different. It was a different kind of calm, a feeling of fulfillment and completion. However, there were hints of unrest despite its composure. A sign for Michiru to interpret later, possibly something she would keep to herself or, if in dire need, ask her someone she trusted. She had been caught up in her thoughts and of the scenery when she had been interrupted by a chuckle. A chuckle emitting from the handsome man beside her, the violinist twisted to see sandy blonde hair being blown by the breeze. She could feel the gentle wind circling them, but mostly it had seemed to focus more on Kaze. The light wind had given him a wilder, yet striking appearance, with his hair tangling, yet remaining under control. A quiet moment in which the heartbeats of both youths had quickened; they remained in their spots simply keeping the silence, savoring the time in which they could simply be with each other and let their minds wander._

_A new sensation had built up within Michiru, an impulse that she could not restrain. The impulse, to hold the blonde's face and turn it so that both parties would simply be gazing at one another, gazing into the other's eyes, entering the other's soul. She craved to look into deeply those beautiful teal orbs; eyes that had stirred her feelings, her memories, and her spirit. With each glance she stole at the man's eyes, she felt herself drawn to the blue-green pools filled with passion, excitement, and something more. Although she could sense how playful and flirtatious, she could tell, through those bodies of teal, that he had a true grasp on the reality life. His maturity had grown beyond those of normal men of his years; he had been brought up well through his life._

'_I just want to drown in those eyes, to look deeper into his soul and learn about his true self. I feel like if I continue to lose myself in his eyes, eyes so similar to that figure, that I will be able to once again enter the dream world of that white figure. That when I do return to that dream, it will continue without interruption and reveal the face and identity of the figure in white.'_

_The violinist's soft hands travelled up the blonde arm, sliding up the shoulder and neck. Her fingers slowed down slightly at neck, yet continued on up the handsome face. The tips of her fingers brushed the rim of the white mask, the desire to pull the cover away from the mask had filled her thoughts, but she fought them back. Her hands then lowered from the mask, sliding down the shape of the blonde's face. She slowly rotated the man's head, so that they were face to face, yet her hands remained where they were. _

_Michiru wanted to whisper the words 'beautiful' and 'kaze' as she took in every detail of the blonde's expressions. Her lips had parted slightly to let out the words of attraction she saw in the man, but she caught herself, regretting her actions of pulling his face to hers. This action had made her want to do things she shouldn't do, yet desired. She pressed her lips together tightly and turned away slightly. Hoping that this act would keep her composed and collected, keep her from doing the things her heart wanted to do._

_Suddenly, warm hands wrapped around her wrists, slowly lowering them from their place at the sides of the blonde's face. Her eyes had looked up to see Kaze as he had brought her hands from his face. A bittersweet smile appeared on her face as his lips also transformed into a soft, sad smile, his eyes and expression laced with concern, she felt her aching sensation from the lack of contact, yet it was satisfied as those warm hands remained holding hers. Those hands made her feel safe, made her feel protected and made her feel special to someone. This brought sadness to her, because soon they would leave, possibly without seeing each other ever again. She wouldn't be able to cope well with leaving the blonde without learning more. She knew she shouldn't feel so trusting towards a stranger, but this moment, she couldn't help it. His voice brought her out of her thoughts,_

"_There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there princess?" _

_His composure had been relaxed and natural; until he tensed a few moments after the words had been said aloud. Michiru could feel the 'spell' on her break, but another sensation forming in its place as the words of the blonde reached her ears. Suddenly she felt a small wave of anxiety and nervousness wash over her, not a lot, but enough to cause a reaction of shock and wide eyes. _

'_Could it be he has seen through me completely? Why do I feel so anxious and nervous, he couldn't possibly know that I really am the princess. It would be too early for that, considering I don't know his origin. Please tell me it's something else, something good. Please let him accept me, to stay comfortable with me. I don't want to lose this chance I have.'_

_One word, or rather name, slipped from her mouth at that moment. A name that said so much, yet so little._

"_Kaze…" She could hear the words she wanted to say in her mind, but saying it out loud was difficult. It was especially more difficult to let out what else had racked her mind when the crash had interrupted them. As they tuned in to the direction of the impact, Kaze quickly led them back inside the ballroom to see what had just occurred. There they saw the 'pig faced' man from earlier, only now his face was flushed from the immense amounts of alcohol he had consumed. The bluenette was kept slightly behind the blonde, enough for her to see, but not too much that she was left open. _

_The man staggered and crashed into tables, knocking over wineglasses and silverware. The sounds of glass shattering and eating utensils filled the air, as well as gasps and whispers of the indecency before them. The blonde and bluenette stepped closer an attempt to view the spectacle better, each trying to think of what they should do in this situation. Brown eyes surrounded by red met teal and deep blue orbs, his face contorting into an even more repulsive expression of anger. He glared and started to rush at the pair; Michiru could feel Kaze try to push her away from the man as he charged towards them, but the man had already caught up. As he pushed the blonde, he grabbed the bluenette, his strength unrestrained, his judgment impaired by the wine. The violinist could feel pain shoot up her arms and shoulders from his rough grip on her, painful and throbbing, nothing like the touch of the blonde. She winced from the contact with the drunken man. As she watched Kaze try to regain his balance from the rough shove that the violent man had given her; the man had begun to laugh, inhaling the scent of the ocean from her neck. He had already taken out a hidden knife, holding it against her neck, the tip and edge almost close enough to slash at her throat. She shuddered from every move he made, every second she was caught in his grasp._

'_Damn this dress and shoes; it's hard for me to fight against him. If I had been wearing other clothes I would have been able to at least try and fight back, but I can't in this condition. He's drunk and the knife is so close to my neck that the slightest move on my part will cause my neck to get cut. I really wish that those guards of mine were here. Shouldn't they be protecting me now? Where did they go? Please, someone help.'_

_Kaze took a step forward, the man had then pointed the knife at the blonde. This had given the bluenette a chance to escape, but the blonde had reacted first. The dancer grabbed his hand, and twisted the limb in one flowing movement so that it had been rotated into a very uncomfortable and excruciating position. The blonde's long leg hooked around the intoxicated man's leg so that he fell on to the floor with a loud thud. The alcohol in the blood had made this much easier then it would have been under normal circumstances, yet the speed had been astonishing. Michiru had not even been able to try and escape the man's grasp, Kaze had taken the initiative so quickly that she swore that she would have missed the entire thing if she had blinked. She had felt her knees begin to weaken from what had just transpired, and the blonde had just been so… experienced. Kaze had caught her in his strong, affectionate arms. He had gestured for the guards to deal with the man and for the servants to clean up the mess caused from the incident. The bluenette felt herself being carried out into the fresh night air; the blonde gently placed her into one the chairs, allowing the violinist to regain her composure. _

_Michiru looked up, searching for teal eyes which filled her with warmth, hope and an impression of security. Deep blue and teal met, eyes gleaming each second they kept contact. _

"_Kaze…Thank you." Michiru spoke softly, almost as low as a whisper. She had been so overwhelmed, that those words were all she could bring herself to say to thank him. Her emotions could not be expressed through word of mouth, but by action. Action that she took in the form of an embrace, laced with warmth, happiness and trust. She closed her eyes, and kissed the blonde's cheek. A slight blush touched upon their faces, but they didn't care. They were content and that's all that mattered then._

"_You're welcome, my princess." Said the blonde in a smooth, beautiful voice; accompanied by a wink and a kiss on the violinist's soft hand. The blonde smiled and noticed the shiver that the bluenette gave off. He slinked his arms and body from his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around her._

'_So warm, so secure; he's such a good person. He is more observant then most men I meet, he cares a great deal about the people who he spends time with. He is the kind of person I've always wanted to meet before. It's really sad that I won't see him anymore; the fact that this is a masquerade ball and he may not give me a way to contact him is very depressing. I feel like he's the missing link to those dreams, that he can help me interpret them, I can see that he has a great deal of wisdom and maturity. Those moves he performed against that man had seemed to be something done naturally, that he has been well trained in several areas. Maybe he had been a traveler, or simply a soldier. Oh kami-san… I shouldn't be acting this way so quickly, I need to start fresh, just befriend him for now, and see if he truly is trustworthy. Find out if this is truly not a façade.' _

_Michiru smiled sweetly at Kaze, looking behind the blonde's head for the clock; the clock had read 2:19 A.M. Her eyes widened in shock, it wasn't until then that she had felt exhaustion rake her body. she couldn't exactly hold back the small yawn that had left her mouth. The blonde had caught this and was about to make a teasing remark when a man had coughed to get their attention behind them. Both turned to the man who had intervened their time together. Michiru had not recognized the man, but from Kaze's reaction, the two men knew each other. They both nodded, confirming something that the bluenette had not caught. Haruka spoke in a soft, but bittersweet voice._

"_It seems that I am needed for something urgent. It will take a very long time, so I won't ask for you to wait for me, my lady. It seems that exhaustion has finally caught up to you; you should sleep and regain the strength and energy you lost this night. I do not know the next time we will see each other, but I hope it will be soon." An idea seemed to spark in the head of the man who had preoccupied the bluenettes thoughts of recently. His hand disappeared into his pocket, his lips curving into a smile. He gave a look towards the man who had left momentarily to give them a moment. When the hand had reappeared from his pocket, it had something small hidden inside the clasped fingers. With his other hand, he had reached into another inside pocket. Before the violinist could see what he had taken out from those pockets, the blonde's hand flashed, moving so quickly, that she had missed what had just happened. One object remained in the Kaze's hand. Michiru felt herself gasp when she saw it, a golden band tied to a white rose with a red ribbon. The breath she had subconsciously been holding in had been released. The blonde stepped forward, presenting the rose and ring as a gift. He kissed the present lightly before placing it slowly in her hands._

"_This ring is magical; it has had an enchantment placed on it. All one must do, is think of me, kiss it and call for me. When done properly, I will be called upon, to answer the one who has summoned me. Depending on how you perform this light ceremony, the way I am summoned and in what manner differs. I must ask that you do not abuse this gift and call me when you have a reason. You may call me when you are in dire need, danger, or if you feel you wish to talk to me. Do not speak of this to anyone else; I would rather not have to answer to anyone other than you with this ring." _

_Michiru could not believe what had just happened; the man in which she had wanted to befriend, yet feared she would never seen, had given her a ring which allowed her to contact him. She could not believe how this man could be so trusting of someone he had just met. She looked into his eyes, eyes that had spoken in a way of its own saying, "I trust you because I feel like everything is connected." _

_A small tear had developed in her eye, from something she did not know. He wiped the tear from her eyes, and once again took her hand. He gave it a chaste kiss, and then one on her cheek. He winked and gave his farewell before following the man out._

"_Farewell my princess, till we meet again. Fate has brought us together now for a reason, it will bring us together again later for another."_

"_So it seems, my prince, Kaze. I feel as if I control the fate of our connection as I hold this ring. Maybe we won't have to wait for fate to have us cross paths." Michiru returned as she held out the golden ring. Kaze smirked, walked back and carefully took the ring from her hand. He kissed it and slid it on her ring finger, winking and grinning as he finally took his leave. The princess sighed and looked at her hand, smiling. The golden ring had fitted perfectly for her hand, not a scratch had marred the smooth surface. She walked inside the castle, the blonde no longer in view. She scanned the room to find nothing and no one of interest to her. Deciding to retire for the night she sought out one of the maids, a brunette wearing a frilly maid uniform had led the way through the castle towards the princess's chambers. Michiru was surprised that she had been able to remember the paths of the castle that they took, however, by using the pictures and the views from the windows, she was able to create a map within her mind. Each corridor seemed to have a special theme, sunsets, night skies, day skies, oceans and so on. Once she had reached her room, she had dismissed the maid, placed the ring and rose on her night stand and instantly went for her violin. Taking it out to express her feelings through music…_

_As she lay on her bed to sleep, the blonde man filled her thoughts and dreams._

"_Kaze… My prince…My hero…My hope…" She whispered as she fell into a deep sleep…_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: Damn that took too long for me to update. Well, my girlfriend has been keeping me busy for a while. Soon it will be our 2nd month anniversary of getting together and I want to plan something special for her. I felt bad about not updating this earlier, but I had a major writers block about something. Everything has been planned out; it's just hard at times to word it the way I want it to. I'm a little rusty again in my writing, but I hope to improve so that I can re-edit this later and make it better. Reading your reviews help inspire me to continue writing, it shows me that people really are interested in the story. Although, I'd like to ask people not to ask me to write it a certain way. So far no one has done anything like that, but it's just a warning. I have the story planned out its just hard to word out. I might give out the opportunity for someone to edit my work and talk to me about the story. Maybe someone experienced could give a rookie some advice xD. Just email a little about yourself, the link for a story you have written, and what else you think may grab my attention. The person I feel most appropriate for the opportunity will be picked and will receive an email. To submit your message, you can email me at id like to ask that only those who are serious about it message me. Well please read and review. Thanks.

Krugern: thanks for the reviews, I've seen u review a lot of stories and I must applaud you. I often forget myself to review other people's works xD. I'm glad u enjoyed the dreams, the roses, the book, the ring, the dances and the running away from girls. Those were really fun to write. I'm better now, it's just I have a really distracting and wonderful girlfriend now who I really like to spend my time with. Il try and update as fast as I can, but a helper could really aid me in this part xD.

RubyNury: I'm thrilled to see you liked those chapters, I've gotten a little rusty so I'll probably edit this chapter later so that I can make it more detailed and easier to picture. The way I portrayed their perspective can get confusing at times, but I'll try and clear things up if anyone has questions.

Ne0geisha: I'd understand if you are confused on certain points, email me the questions you have and I'll answer them in an email or through another author's note. Draw them? That would be cool. If u can you should try, but some might like to keep the way they pictured it in their head.

Neku the Reaper: I must say, for your short reviews they always tend to contain something interesting xD. The beauty and the beast one makes sense for the first dance in a way, but the tango takes things up a couple ratings compared to Disney movies, especially what they would be thinking if they were a couple.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets and Sabbaticals

Forbidden Love  
Chapter 07: Secrets and Sabaticals…

_Earlier that night…_

They were once again outside in the cool, night air. The recent events had been gradually pushed to the back of their minds, as they lost their train of thought from the captivating eyes of the other. Striking teal eyes lost in deep blue and vice versa, the two subconsciously grew closer, totally unaware of the distance closing slowly between them. Haruka saw the slight shiver that the princess had released, and without even needing to think, shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it snugly around the bluenette. The beauty brought it closer to her body, relishing the new warmth that had enveloped her. The blonde smiled warmly as she watched the girl enjoy herself in the feel of her jacket. She held back the desire to wrap her own arms around the girl and provide a different source of warmth, her own. She fought to keep the urge at bay even more when the bluenette returned her kind gesture with a sweet smile of appreciation.

She watched the beauty's traveled to the clock behind them, widening as she realized how late it had been. The pianist watched as fatigue washed over the princess's body, her legs trembled slightly before regaining strength. She yawned as a result from her exhaustion.

'I understand why she would be tired. She may have used up a lot of energy while she was attacked. Then again those dances were incredibly intense… I don't want to miss this opportunity to tease her a little. She looks so relaxed; it feels like she will fall asleep soon.'

The blonde smirked and just as she was about to give a teasing remark, she was interrupted by the arrival of a man, one of her messengers. His cough had diverted her attention from the princess to him, meaning it was very important that he speak to her. Their eyes locked on, a brief message being delivered through eye contact. Haruka caught the bluenette's confused reaction from the corner of her eye; she and the messenger nodded to one another that she would speak to him momentarily. Haruka spoke, softly and with a hint of bitter sweetness.

"It seems that I am needed for something urgent. It will take a very long time, so I won't ask for you to wait for me, my lady. It seems that exhaustion has finally caught up to you; you should sleep and regain the strength and energy you lost this night. I do not know the next time we will see each other, but I hope it will be soon."

As she said this, an idea came to mind; her hand moved to her pocket, sliding inside to retrieve the ring she had been twiddling with on the ride to the castle. She smiled as she touched the golden band in her pocket. This was one of the occasions she had planned to give the ring. There was a high likelihood that this princess before her would hold the key to her dreams; there was the possibility that she wasn't the one from her dreams, but even then, she was intriguing to say the least. Intriguing and beautiful…

Haruka could see that her messenger had sensed that she needed a few minutes alone with the woman. She smiled inwardly,

'I need to thank him later. Hmm… I believe I planned that I would give the rose to someone who had caught my attention.'

With her other hand, she reached for the secret white rose she had kept in her pocket. As fast as lightening, she fastened the ring to the white rose using the red ribbon she had kept in her pocket. She chuckled inwardly as the girl before her gasped slightly. Haruka brought the rose and ring to her lips for a quick kiss, one she would have gladly given to the princess if she had not feared it would be too much. As she brought the gift from her lips she placed it slowly in the soft hands of the bluenette. She opened her mouth to tell her about the gift in more detail and its unique ability.

"This ring is magical; it has had an enchantment placed on it. All one must do, is think of me, kiss it and call for me. When done properly, I will be called upon, to answer the one who has summoned me. Depending on how you perform this light ceremony, the way I am summoned and in what manner differs. I must ask that you do not abuse this gift and call me when you have a reason. You may call me when you are in dire need, danger, or if you feel you wish to talk to me. I ask that you do not speak of this to anyone else; I would rather not have to answer to anyone other than _you_ with this ring."

Of course, it would have been a bother if anyone else had heard about this ring. A fangirl with this ring who knew of its power was a problem, yes. However, an enemy who would gain possession of this band would spell out even worse problems. Yet, the blonde did not regret her decision, for as the soft hand of the beauty grazed the ring, a strange sensation washed over her body. Strange, but enjoyable.

The expression on the bluenette's face shocked Haruka slightly; it was a combination of shock, happiness and trust. The blonde quickly took notice of the tear that had formed in the bluenette's eye; a tear not of sadness or grief, but of contentment.

She could not help herself from bringing her strong, yet soft hands to the bluenette's face. She slowly cupped the porcelain face, brushing the tear that had developed from the sapphire eyes. Her hand trailed down gradually from the cheek of her princess and wrapped itself around the violinist's hands. The blonde brought it to her soft lips and placed a kiss; the hand grew warmer from the contact. The pianist leaned towards the princess, her eyes focused on the luscious lips; but she resisted her urge and simply closed the distance between their faces, where lips met cheek.

As a faint blush appeared on the woman's face, Haruka winked and spoke, her sultry and smooth voice bringing the bluenette's gaze once again focused on her teal eyes.

"Farewell my princess, till we meet again. Fate has brought us together now for a reason, it will bring us together again later for another."

The tomboy took one last glance at the beauty before bringing her attention back to her loyal messenger and following him. A melodious, silky voice made her turn back, her ears ingraining each word into her mind.

"So it seems, my prince, Kaze. I feel as if I control the fate of our connection as I hold this ring. Maybe we won't have to wait for fate to have us cross paths."

The princess held the gold band out in front of her in her hands, as if asking for Haruka to do something. Haruka smirked and quickly returned to the violinist, picking the enchanted ring up from smaller, soft hands and bringing the, now warm, band to her lips, hoping that this kiss would transfer to the bluenette. Pianist hands slid the golden ring onto the finger of the violinist; a sensation passed through between the two, however they had been too drawn into the moment to acknowledge the exchange. A last wink and grin was exchanged before Haruka had finally departed away from the beauty, away from her princess, and also, away from a new fascination.

She watched in the corner of her eye as the sapphire eyed beauty's eyes were brought back to the ring, her almost silent sigh heard by the blonde, whose training had allowed her to tune out everything, except the princess.

She focused her attention back to her messenger who was leading them out the front door. She followed her father's courier to the stables where the man had kept his horse. He took out his lighter, and lit the lantern nearby; allowing them light to see. He spoke purposefully and in a voice that would immediately have people realize he was of the military.

"Your highness, the king has sent me here to relay a few changes that have been made since your departure. The armies have decided to move out in two days time before sun rise, they will be sending another messenger to the town nearby who will arrive tomorrow afternoon at the town's tavern. Your father has asked that you make a decision of either going with the messenger back to the armies to command them or to stay here away from the battle."

The messenger reported, standing erect and his face showing nervousness. Haruka sensed the man's tension and she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. His body had loosened up, his eyes showed relief and he returned her smile. However, she wanted to know why her father would allow her to make a decision like this.

"Why is my father giving me a decision of either staying or going? Wouldn't he rather have me command the army to ensure victory?"

Although, she strongly held distaste for the war, if she was directing the armies she could save at least the lives of her people and soldiers, or develop a plan to end the war with less killing. A war ended through treaties or though stealth.

"His highness, the king, is deeply proud and confident of your abilities to command an army. However, he is afraid of what may happen to you while acting as the general over our armies. There is the possibility that an assassin may be sent or a traitor may try to harm and kill you. Therefore, if you decide to stay, your father has asked that you help the generals come up with plans. We all know of your military strategies that have yet to fail. I have with me a copy of the maps, supplies, roster of soldiers, the plans they have been considering and other details. It has been locked in one of the royal chests that I have brought with me."

As the courier said this, he produced a medium sized chest from the bag on his horse. He presented it to the heir; the front of the chest facing her, his actions suggested that she open it to quickly confirm the contents. She knew a lot of the royal chests, the planetary sign of Uranus, used by her family, only one with royal blood and the ring bearing the royal crest may open it.

She took out her ring from her pocket and placed it on her finger. Her messenger gave her a dagger, which she used to prick her finger. She placed a drop of her blood on the crest of the ring, and then inserted the crest of the ring into the impression of the lock. It glowed momentarily and she turned the crest in the lock, it clicked open and she opened the chest. She quickly inspected the contents before closing the top and letting the lock click back in place. She nodded towards the courier, confirming that the papers had been indeed the plans and maps that they were supposed to be. She took the canteen and cloth that her messenger had given her to wash the blood off the ring and lock, and wipe it dry.

"Your father has asked that you look them over tonight, and if possible create rough plans. If you decide to proceed with the plans of earlier and stay here, he asks that you simply exchange plans and information with the soldier who will be sent at the town's tavern. If you change your mind and decide to come with us, you may leave your other belonging here for pickup later and just pack your weapons, uniforms and other essential items. Your horse has already been brought here while you were attending the masquerade."

"Thank you, I will look over the papers and develop a rough draft of any plans that come to mind. My decision will definitely be made by early tomorrow afternoon when the messenger arrives."

She would take a look at the papers and make a decision; for the most part, she would stay, but if something caught her attention, then she would go. Her princess had her ring so she could contact her some other time. Haruka turned around to look for her horse, yet found no sight of him. The man coughed to catch her attention again, his words reassuring her.

"Your highness, this stable is simply for the visitors and guests. Your horse has been left to stay in the private stable for higher priority guests and those who reside in the castle for longer periods of time. He will be fine there; the stable workers had cared for him before they left. Although there will be no servants and workers living in the castle with you, people in the town nearby have been hired to come to do the jobs necessary for maintaining the castle in order. I have also been informed that you will be one of the few that will stay here, I have asked the servants and they said only about 2 or 3 people will be reside in here for the time period."

"Ah… that makes sense. I'll remember to check up on him later. We should begin to move out, I see the light from incoming lanterns in the distance."

As she spoke, dark figures of the stable hands had come into their field of vision with lanterns, come to take the horses and prepare for the departure of the guests. The messenger nodded and climbed onto his horse, saluted and rode off into the night. Teal eyes watched as the rider disappear from her view before heading back to the sea castle.

After re-entering the castle, the blonde had found that much of the crowd had departed from the masquerade, mostly small groups of people conversing with one another as much as possible before leaving. Each hoping to see one another after tonight, something that Haruka had doubted would happen. Unless they had been of the same kingdom, finding one another would have been difficult, almost impossible. If they had a backup plan or something similar to her ring, then maybe it wouldn't be as improbable.

She sighed and motioned one of the servants to come to her. A petite brunette shyly walked up to the handsome blonde, her eyes flashed once she was given a better view. Haruka heard the girl mumble, possibly the girl being too shy to speak properly. Haruka smiled and tried to help the girl out.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I am staying in this castle for a while and I have heard that my belongings have already been placed in the room I will be staying in. May you direct me to the room?"

Her soft, sultry voice caused the girl to blush slightly. The brunette found it difficult to speak out the words she needed to say in response to the blonde. She nodded, finding that even if she had been able to speak, she would have stuttered too much for the blonde to understand. She turned slowly and led the "gentleman" through the halls to the room that the servants had been informed would be the room for the "young man" who would be staying in the castle.

As the pair walked down the halls, Haruka could not help, but observe her surroundings, the details of the castle she would be temporarily residing. On one side, there were several large glass windows, each giving a great view of the surroundings of the castle, ocean, woods and plains. However, much of the view had been covered in shadow, the moon providing little light for her to get a better look. One would usually find a forest at night dark and dangerous, yet somehow, the blonde felt that there was no danger. The wooded area was wide and spacious, becoming deeper far off in the distance. The area around the castle had been worked on by planters, gardeners and landscaper; the woods the perfect place for a nice ride on a horse or on foot.

To her other side, there had been several doors leading to large guest rooms. Great paintings decorated the walls, many of the landscape surrounding the area. Beautiful sunsets, the forest in the afternoon, the plains at twilight; each painting was made with such great detail. Soon, one picture had caught her attention, a music room where a piano and violin were placed in the center of the space. Passing by these paintings each day would be pleasant; they brought back memories of her childhood when she would wander around the castle.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_When Haruka had been 6 years old, she had wandered into the music room of the palace. The room had not been in use and was later closed off for renovation. Her eyes traveled from each instrument, viola to cello to bass. She plucked each string of the wooden instruments; in return a rich deep sound filled the room. Despite how strong and clear the pitches had been, she found her attention settling to the middle of the room. There stood a large, ebony grand piano, a violin sitting on top._

_The curious child investigated the large instrument, her eyes taking in every detail of the instrument that had caught most of her attention. She climbed onto the leather piano seat and began to stare at the white keys; her hands moved above the keyboard and she allowed one finger to press the note. When she had done this it had caused the hammer to hit against the string in the piano. The sound from the string and hammer projected throughout the room, the noise echoed throughout the room and the child's ears._

_A smile formed on the small lips of the child, as she continued to play more notes, one at a time. She could hear a melody playing in her mind and she tested each note, memorizing each sound and matching it with the key. With the sounds and key learned to a point, she began to experiment with the melody that had been playing in her mind, and her soul. _

_King Yushiro had been walking around looking for his daughter; they had just completed the music room and he wished to let Haruka see it. He had hoped that the young child would find an interest in one of the instrument that they had set up in the room. Maybe it might stop the young tomboy from running around so much, and allow them to teach her something that she might find interesting besides physical activities. Much of the interests of the blonde had been physical, from basic martial arts to riding. Sure, Haruka had taken an interest in dancing, but King Yushiro wished for her to have a hobby where she could relax more and express herself less physically, but more through art. If music failed to catch her attention, then he might introduce painting and drawing to the child. _

_As he was walking, a simple melody echoed throughout the halls. King Yushiro's head looked up to find that it had been coming from the music room. He continued walking down the hallway, stopping in front of the doorway of the origin of the sound. He stood there, hiding his presence from whoever had been playing. The melody continued and he felt a smirk creep across his face. The melody had reminded him of one thing, Haruka. It expressed exactly what she was as the girl she was, playful, energetic, curious and free. However, the tune then transitioned to a more soft and soothing; it had reminded him of when he would carry the young blonde in his arms as she slept, exhausted from her escapade of the day. Her face shone calm, composed and angelic opposed to her lively, adventurous grins._

_Feeling that he could no longer delay his urge to reveal his presence to the young child, he stepped through the door way, and to Haruka's side. Haruka had just finished playing the tune that had she had created, the last note faded away. She looked up to her father's face, his face showing that he was happily reminiscing of the past they shared. If she had looked closer she would have found a tear that had welled up in his eye. He quickly wiped it away and took the young girl in his arms._

"_What have we here, little one? I was looking all over for you. Did you wander into this room while you were playing 'Hide and let Daddy seek'?"_

_Haruka grinned and nodded, then her eyes traveled back to the instrument that she had just been playing. King Yushiro saw the look in her eyes as she stared at her target; smiling he set the girl back down and kneeled down to her level. Haruka turned and they kept eye contact._

"_Daddy? What is this?" Her head turned back to the piano soon after she asked the question, gesturing to the large instrument._

"_That, Haruka, is a piano. It is an instrument that you play by pressing the keys there, as you have just learned. Your grandfather had played the piano when he was young; it had been one of his hobbies. I had been planning on showing you this room and letting you try each of the instrument until one had caught your attention, but it seems that I no longer need to do so."_

_He smiled gently at the young girl, his strong big hand resting on her head and shoulders, messing up her hair playfully._

"_Did you ever learn to play the piano?" young Haruka asked._

"_Actually, I had not. I took an interest in the cello when I had been a boy. It was bigger than a violin and viola, yet smaller than a double bass. The strong, deep sound it produced had caught my interest more than the viola and bass had. My father had seen that I preferred the cello and allowed me to take lessons. I took lessons for a great deal of years until I decided that it was necessary to branch off into other fields. I am a bit rusty, but I can play decently." Her father had explained. His teal eyes sparkled when he had spoken of the wooden stringed instrument he used to play._

"_Oh, I see, but…"_

_Haruka's eyes then traveled to another instrument, a stringed wooden instrument that had been placed on top of the piano. Yushiro' followed her gaze to the violin; he stood up and took the stringed instrument in his hand. He took the bow that had been next to the violin and turned the knob on the bow to tighten the hairs. He placed the bow on the string and let the hairs slide against the metal string. The sound filled the room. He placed his fingers on the string to change the pitch, shifting his fingers slightly back and forth to vibrate the string. He played several single notes before placing it down._

"_I could not play the violin well; my hands and wrists could not work together on a violin as much as I could with the cello. The violin had proved to be very difficult to play in certain aspects as I had learned, especially with higher notes._

"_So which do you wish to play, Haruka? There are the violin, viola, cello, double bass and piano. From what I can tell, you're choosing between the violin and piano." He watched her, her eyes shifting between the piano and violin, until she looked up at him and smiled._

"_I wish to play the piano, I feel pulled towards it in a way different than that of the violin. When I play, it feels natural, to press each key. Melodies play in my head and I find it easier to express them through the piano. It's more relaxing for me. Besides, I just thought that the violin would sound nice with the piano, each playing together evenly."_

_Yushiro had been shocked by the intellect of his 6 year old child. However, his shock was replaced with happiness and he took the girl into his hands and raised her way up high._

"_Very well, Haruka. I will hire a music teacher just for you. I know that you will exceed the in everything you do, more than that of your mother and I. You are a very talented child; mischievous, but very gifted."_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Haruka focused her attention back to her surroundings; despite reminiscing her past, she had instinctively memorized the path. She smiled warmly, remembering her happy memories with the piano tutor. She had been very kind to her and taught her how to better express herself through art and song. However, those were not the only ways the young tutor taught her how to express herself. She learned much from the beautiful instructor; how to please a woman's ears, as well as how to please a woman in bed.

Finally arriving at a pair of strong, wooden double doors, the maid had stopped and took out a ring of keys. She picked through the metal pieces until she came to the specific one necessary for opening this door. Inserting the key into the slot and turning slowly, a soft click had been heard. Placing the keys back in her pocket, she then wrapped her fingers around the knobs and opened the double doors to what would be Haruka's room. She stepped aside to allow the blonde to inspect the room.

"This will be your room, sir. We had cleaned the space diligently and organized your belongings among the wardrobes and drawers. You are free to rearrange any of the furniture to your liking as well as ask for a change in rooms. We had picked this room because, as you can see, this room offers a spacious balcony with a spectacular view."

Her faces, tinted with a hint of pink from the blonde's earlier gaze at her. Teal eyes staring deeply into the hazel ones of the young woman. The maid had felt her heart pounding as those striking orbs watched her every move, her every word, taking in each detail and thinking each over in her mind. Haruka had then allowed her eyes to continue to travel around the room, contemplating the choices already made by the decorators and the possible alterations she had in mind.

"We had been informed of your hobbies and have taken them into consideration. The room is not too far from the music room and training room compared to the other spaces of this castle. Many of the servants will be leaving, however, a few maids have been hired to come here as you would like to clean up and manage the castle."

The blonde nodded, her eyes focusing still on the room while her ears listened to every word. She spoke after a bit of planning. Her hands tightly held the sack containing the chest of maps, charts, graphs and plans.

"May I ask that a cleanup is done twice a week, one on Sundays and the other on Wednesdays? Preferably, while the guests are busy doing other things."

"Oh, that's perfect. I heard that the other guests of the castle have asked for the same thing. Are you sure that is what you wish? That would mean that we would only come twice for cooking, laundry and cleaning."

"I do not mind doing some of the cleanup. I am capable of cooking, laundry and other things. It would be nice if during those two days, you could bring some ingredients for cooking, as well as soap. Years of training has taught me much of how to do chores. Besides, I do not like being served by people too much. Being able to do things on your own provides a certain amount of privacy; privacy that I enjoy having when I train, play music or write."

Haruka smiled at the brunette before her. Her eyes twinkled from the light of the candles, her hair blown from the breeze coming from the balcony. The maid felt flustered as she watched and listened to the handsome noble; with the perfect personality, hobbies and looks of every girl's dream prince.

"If you don't mind, I am tired from the events of tonight and would like to prepare before going to bed. Thank you very much, good night."

"You're welcome. Good night, sir." The maid bowed, leaving the room quietly, her cheeks still tinted pink from her previous thoughts and desires…

The pianist stared at the door for a moment, before walking up to it and locking it securely. She closed and locked the windows and the balcony door, pulling the shades loose to cover the glass. Once she had felt that the room was a bit safer, she opened the chest with her ring and blood.

The notes had been written in a language only known by those of royal blood. She quickly looked over each piece of parchment, memorizing every detail down, word to word. Her eyes scanned the maps, already knowing the land but ingraining the marks of where troops were going, camp sites and forts in her mind. After a few seconds of memorization, she locked everything back in the magical chest.

She moved to her wardrobe to prepare her night wear. She took out her silk shirt and pants and laid them out on the kind sized bed. She carefully went through the details she had just absorbed, untying the scarf around her neck and placing it on the bed. She removed the jewelry she had worn, leaving them at the foot of the bed alongside her scarf. The blonde continued to undress, unbuttoning the coat and vest. She slipped the articles of clothing off.

'It would be better to go off and join them; however, I wish not to directly take part in the wars. What a hypocrite I must appear as. I do not wish for this war to occur, yet I contribute by creating plans and military tactics for our armies to follow. It is because I do not want my people dying, our domain being conquered by the kingdom of Neptune. I guess for now, I will help to allow us to win.'

'However, by the time the war has ended, I will be ruling Uranus. I will create some sort of treaty and allow their kingdom to once again unite. Only this time, I will make sure that there will be no need for war or conflict. This evening has proved that peace is not impossible, that we can live in harmony. I do not wish to combine their empire with ours, for that would lead to rebellion and much distaste for the people. They would wish to keep their own kingdom and culture; I would want the same if we had lost. If we lost…"

Haruka returned to undressing herself, removing the cufflinks on her dress shirt before unbuttoning the front. She slipped out of the dress shirt and pulled the undershirt off. She untied the bandage around her chest, letting her upper body relax from their restraints. After removing the rest of her clothes, she dressed into the silk night wear she had chosen. She returned to the balcony, pushing the shade aside and opening the door. She walked outside and simply stared at the scene before her, the full moon and the gently rolling of the ocean waves. The pianist ran her long, strong fingers through her blonde locks as the wind playfully teased her hair.

She continued to think over the plan that had begun to develop in her mind, correcting the rare occasion of a mistake or miscalculation. After finding that the plan was effective and that there were many back up plans that would still allow it to be just as effective if something were to happen, she returned to her desk to grab pencil and paper. She quickly wrote the plan in amazing detail, the main tactic and the back up plans. She took another piece of parchment and wrote to her father, telling him that she would not join him on the field. She put in writing that although she was helping in the war, she didn't approve of it. However, she did not want her people to die so she asked that he exercise her strategies.

'Father, let your choice be to follow these plans that I have organized. It is one of the most effective plans that can be made with the least number of casualties. I do not wish for the hands of Uranus to be stained with the blood of man for a cause so meaningless.'

She enclosed the papers into an envelope, sealing the envelope with a wax seal of the Royal insignia, the symbol of Uranus. She placed the envelopes and the other papers back into the chest and locked it. She took the second copy of her plans and put it into safe keeping among her own possessions. She put the chest back into the sack and into her bag.

She carefully took out her black book and opened it to a fresh lined page. Remembering the dance she had shared with the mysterious beauty, her hand flowed across the paper. In her mind she was beginning to hear the start of a new song, the duet she had planned. A rough draft in her mind for her to work on, her piano part. If she couldn't find a suitable partner for this piece she would simply have to make it a solo; however a strange feeling told her that she wouldn't have to. She refrained from making anything to specific for the song, leaving it open for editing and improvisation.

'Maybe I should have the instruments play alone at first; first, the string instrument I choose, and then the piano. After they play their solos then they will join together, as if finding one another. Have the string instrument softly and smoothly join into the piano.'

In her mind, the song started painfully slow and heartbreaking, each expressing the sounds of their loneliness and misery. Then, both tunes would flow into one another, finding that they are not alone, blending with one another.

Haruka stopped once she had completed the draft of her piano solo. She truly wanted the piece to have the stories of two people. She did not want to write the entire thing herself, it would not have allowed the song to essentially branch out. If she did not ever find a partner for this song, the blonde would never let turn it into a solo. The pianist would keep this song unfinished, until the day she found the other half of this song, the instrument and the instrumentalist. Even if that meant dying with it uncompleted…

The Uranian heir placed the book back into her bag, standing from her desk once the book and bag had been moved out of sight. The blonde walked to the glass panes; staring out at the view, then turning around to the desk. Looking once again out the window, the rays of the full moon shined down on her tall, strong figure.

'The woman who has caught my interest found and my ring lies in her control. The strategies made and recorded. I have made my move; it is now time for fate to decide my destiny.'

She returned to her bed to lie down. The image of the woman and her enticing eyes lingering in her mind. The blonde princess slumbered, the voice and image of her princess remaining as she slept as it had while she was awake…

oooooooooooooooooooo

Deep sapphire eyes opened as golden beams of sunlight awoke her. She had left her window and balcony door open by mistake before she had fallen asleep. The rolling sounds of the waves had lulled her to sleep while the soft dim light of the moon had kept her from being in total darkness, lighting the room just enough so she felt secure.

She snuggled into the pillows and sheets, taking in the warmth that emanated from them. The bluenette stretched her arms and legs before sitting up on her bed, her hair slightly tangled from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes with her hands before adjusting to the bright sunshine that had lighted the room. Michiru moved to the edge of her bed and slipped out, heading towards her wardrobe to select her out outfit for the day.

'Maybe a sundress would be nice for today; I would like to stroll around the castle before taking a walk along the beach. First a bath, then a stroll around the castle and a walk on the beach, followed by tea and breakfast. Maybe I could go into town for a bit.'

She picked out a simple blue sundress and a comfortable pair of heels to match the dress. She walked to the connecting bathroom and hung her towels on the rack. The castle had a plumbing system that allowed the guests to prepare a bath for themselves simply by turning the knobs for the specific temperature water. The violinist filled the tub with water, adjusting the temperature so that it was just right for her. She turned the knobs until the water stopped pouring in. After stripping her night wear, one by one, she slipped into the pool of water. It was nowhere near the size of the pool in her castle, but it was still very spacious.

She dipped her entire body into the pool, soaking her entire body in the water. She allowed herself to relax in the pool, her thoughts on her dream, or rather, the dream she didn't have last night. The visions she had been having for months had stopped last night. No longer did she see the soldiers fighting or the white figure, but Kaze and the presents he had offered her.

He was in front of her, dressed in his white tuxedo, and he lightly took a bow. With his hand extended towards her he asked for a dance, she accepted placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her to where the center of the ballroom. They moved as one, not one mistake marred their performance. However, they had decided not to make the dance any more complicated than necessary. He simply held her in his arms and they waltzed. Time seemed to slow down as she danced with the handsome blonde, but things went back to a faster pace when she felt something forcing them apart. As they were separated, she saw dark figures move towards him. He fought the people, grabbing the sword from one man and fighting back, but more and more kept appearing.

A cry of agony was heard as she saw a sword stab into his waist, blood staining the pure white material. His hands now covered with the blood of the dark figures and his own. Everything then faded into darkness and she wandered aimlessly, cold and alone, her mind and heart in disarray from the loss of the young blonde who she had been captivated by. She caught sight of a bright light. She followed the glow, where she heard a sweet, relaxing melody. Each step towards the light, she felt herself getting warmer and her heart slowly felt lighter and lighter, hope building within her. At the end of the light she found a grand piano, and behind the piano she saw her prince. Kaze sat on the leather piano seat, his fingers dancing across the keyboard as he played. A violin and bow was placed on top of the ebony piano along with the flower and ring; she took the wooden instrument in her hands and faced the handsome blonde, as if asking to join him. He looked to her, nodded and smiled warmly before turning to the window. She turned to follow his gaze and saw….

The vision had ended and she was not given the chance to see what Kaze had seen, the bright light momentarily blinding her field of vision. Michiru wrapped her arms around her body as she questioned the dream.

'What does this all mean? Why the separation and who were those dark figures? Why had they hurt Kaze? What did he see when he turned towards the window?'

Questions bombarded her mind and she felt herself being overwhelmed as she held no sure answer for any of them.

'I have the ring, so I can call on him, but he said only to use it if I feel I need him. The question I ask myself is: do I need him? Do I need to act now or should I wait for another indication? Then again, if he finds out I called him to ask him questions regarding a vision in a dream in which he most likely can't answer, how would we both feel?'

She submerged her body in the water before coming back for air. The dip making her feel like her common sense had returned.

'I feel stupid for even thinking about asking him about this. It is not like I could call upon him and simply respond: Well I had a strange dream about you and this is what happened…, do you have any idea what it could mean? I'll just ask during the opportune moment when I feel it's right and that this is more than just a vision. Besides, it's not like I will be seeing him anytime soon.'

Michiru dipped herself again in the water before resurfacing. She tossed her wet, sea green hair back and then continued her bath, washing her body and hair thoroughly before finishing off. She put her hands on the edge of the tub before slowly pulling herself up, rising from the pool. She walked to the towel rack and covered herself with the cloth. The sea green haired girl walked back to drain the pool of the water in which she had bathed in. as she dried herself off, her mind continued to analyze the visions. Once again, nothing was conclusive so she set the vision to the back of her mind and went back to preparing for the day.

She slipped on her clothes and sat on the chair in front of her wooden vanity. She took the second towel and began to dry her hair with it. Once she had removed most of the water she placed the towel in the bin for used clothes. She picked up her favorite brush, one that had been passed down from mother to daughter, and ran it through her wavy, sea green hair. The knots untangled and she styled her hair back into a ponytail, tied with a blue ribbon, the shorter strands of her hair hanging on both sides of her face. The violinist applied a little makeup before assessing her appearance in front of the mirror. Satisfied with the hair styling and her makeup she knelt down to pick up a comfortable pair of light blue heels that she had brought. Slipping her small feet into the shoes, she tied the ribbons around her ankles. She stood up, put away her belongings and began to exit her room.

She wandered the halls of the sea castle, once again inspecting the art decorating the walls. Now she truly had the opportunity to observe the paintings that covered the wall. Different from the portraits and canvases that she had seen previously, the ones before her portrayed the beach and the castle itself. Beautiful sunsets which had colored the skies and clouds with blazing reds, oranges and yellows. One painting had a very romantic sense to it, the type of scene where one would find lovers walking along the edge of the beach as the sun set. The waves gently rolling across the ocean, pushing and pulling at the feet of the couple.

As she inspected the art of the castle, she also enjoyed the wonderful view it had provided. She turned around to see the live version of the paintings before her, seeing exactly what the artist had seen as they created their works of art. She stopped to look out one window, her heels no longer clicking on the floors, which would change from marble, wood or run, depending on the location. The bluenette had really enjoyed watching the sunsets and sunrises from the balcony of her room, but it was refreshing to view it from a new land. She would watch the sun rise from her window, her arms crossed against her breasts and her shoulder leaning against the edge of the window.

She let out a relaxed sigh as she remembered the last time she shared a sunrise with someone, her mother.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Her father had been away on business, breaking his promise to spend the day with her; he had apologized from deep within his heart, but Michiru's sadness had not been relieved from her heart. He had been busy for several weeks, not having any opportunities to enjoy a moment's time with his wonderful, young daughter. She had woken up early; excited about the plans she had to spend time with her father, only to remember that he was away. Her excitement and high spirits were brought down swiftly, her smile converting to a frown. She had walked to her balcony; the sun had not risen yet, darkness still clouded the sky and ocean. She sighed in grief, her hopes of being able to truly see her father had been ruined. She crossed her arms on the edge of the balcony and rested her chin upon the intertwined limbs. She heard the wooden door open, soft footsteps following the wooden creak of the door. Footsteps she had known by heart to be those of her beautiful, gentle mother. The sounds got slightly louder as the distance between her mother and she had decreased. _

_Long arms with porcelain skin encircled her small frame. The smell of lilacs and the ocean invaded her nose; a smile crept on her face as the loving impression filled her heart. She loved her mother dearly; she was always there for her, always doing what was best for her. Her mother would always give her advice of her own based on experience, each piece advice given with a story. They remained in that one spot, simply staring out towards the horizon, waiting for the right moment where they should finally speak._

"_Sweetie, I know that you are sad that your father was not able to spend time with you today. He just wants to get all of his business over so that he can enjoy a great amount of his time with you, without having to worry about interruptions. He is also working so that you can live your life happily, having the best that life can offer. If he had a choice, your father would have spent the day with you. Once he's done with work, he will take you anywhere you want to go and spend the entire day with you; playing games with you, eating with you, drawing and painting with you, playing instruments with you, and tickling you." _

_With that, her mother lightly tickled the sides of her waist; a giggle erupted from the bluenette. Little Michiru turned around and tried to do the same with her mother, her small fingers poking her mother's sides. The older bluenette fell backwards as she was attacked by her young daughter's playfulness. They rolled over on the floor, back and forth, tickling each other's sides until they could no longer breathe. The mother ceased from her playful tickling, retreating in a panting voice,_

"_I give up; my daughter is the far better tickler. Now let me breathe so I can tell you a story." _

_Her smile was warm and loving; Michiru couldn't help, but smile herself in return to her mother. The young girl stopped tickling her mother's side and the two stood up. Her mother sat down on the bed and patted her lap as a sign to her daughter to come to her. Michiru walked to the side of the bed and sat in her mother's lap. Her eyes curiously staring into her mother's, wondering what story her mother would enlighten her with. The sadness of her father's departure had faded slightly with her mother's actions._

"_Once there had been a young girl, she was the apple of her parent's eyes. She had always done what was expected of her, fulfilling her parent's wishes and expanding her comprehension in several fields of knowledge. She was very talented, loved by many, however she was unhappy. She wanted to be loved, not for her talents and her demeanor, but truly loved for herself, her personality and her spirit. Despite always following what her parents told her, she had a very free spirit. She wanted to do more in her life, help others, find love and experience very different things. She hoped to be able to show other girls that they could do more than what was expected, that they should not be restricted by the thoughts of others."_

_Her mother took a deep breath, her hands playing with her daughter's wavy, sea green hair._

"_She started to volunteer her extra time doing work to help others. She helped teach students several classes, she helped save up money for the poor, she donated time and money towards the orphanages and more. She was working in the hospital when there had been an emergency. They had asked for a great deal of the staff and volunteers to report to the castle. I was chosen to go with them to the castle. There had been a battle and the soldiers who were injured had been brought back to the castle for medical aid. About 25 men had been brought to the infirmary of the castle, 10 of those 25 were in need of surgery. Upon arrival, they had asked me to care for a special man, to make sure that he recovered and that he was fine."_

_Michiru watched her mother, her curiosity growing as each word passed from her mother's lips._

"_He had just had surgery and I was to make sure no mistakes had been made during the procedure. I had sat down by the man's bed, watching his breathing to make sure it was regular. He had hair similar to mine, his skin was tanned from outdoor activity and his figure was toned, but not overly so. He was wearing armor different to the other men so I had figured him to be a high officer in the army. He had developed a fever, so I remained by his side to help him get better. I remember taking the cloth and soaking it in ice water to wipe his brow and his neck and shoulders of sweat and to cool him down. Several days, I had kept this task of aiding in his recovery, determined to make sure he was well again. On the 5 day, his eyes finally opened; beautiful, sapphire eyes searched the room, until they had met mine. We kept still, not wanting to look away. He tried to speak, but his mouth had been parched so I had given him a cup of water to drink from. When his thirst was quenched he looked back to me and spoke."_

_Her mother put a hand to her chest, she reminisced the words that had been spoken to her before reciting them._

"'_I have been blessed by our gods, who have sent me an angel to care for me. Thank you, my angel.' He had said. His smile was so warm and full of happiness that I couldn't respond. I simply smiled at him and we remained that way. After a week had passed by for his full recovery, it was decided that he return to the field. We had spent that whole week together, getting to know a little more about the other. We had both returned to our lives prior to meeting one another, however, we had not forgotten the other."_

_A tear had developed in her mother's eyes as she remembered the pain she faced during their separation, yet she continued._

"_A month had passed by, a month of loneliness and depression. I had continued my actions to improve the society. There had been a knock on my door when my parents had been away. When I had answered it, in front of me, to my surprise, had been the man I had desired to see for a month's time. He held in his hands a bouquet of flowers and a note. He was looking down at his flowers and note before he looked up to see me. His face had softened and his warm smile returned, the same smile that I had been craving for weeks. He had asked if I would like to accompany him for dinner that evening and I had accepted. He took me to a well known and respected restaurant, one of my favorites. We had eaten dinner and spoke for what seemed to be hours. We had so much to talk about and never was there an awkward silence between us. We laughed heartily and we were so happy. We would spend two or three weeks together, until he would need to leave again for his military duties."_

_The young brunette sensed her mother's sadness from remembering the story and hugged the older woman's waist. She mother smiled and played with her daughter's hair as she went on with the story._

"_It would be a month until his return; this cycle went on for several months. Then one night, he had taken me to the beach to watch the sunset. After that beautiful sunset he asked for both of us to stand up. When I stood before him, he took out a ring. He spoke in a soft, gentle voice. 'You were the beautiful, kind angel that had cared for me when I was wounded and hurt. You were the woman who had caught my eyes and my heart. I am the prince of Neptune and I ask your hand in marriage. I want to be your husband, to love you as a husband, to care for you as a husband would and to share my life with you as a husband would. I want to make you my princess, for you are the only love of my life. No one makes me feel the same way you make me feel, no one sparks a flame in my soul like you do. So please, marry me and allow me to share my life with you, forever.' He kneeled down and produced a gorgeous, engagement ring before me, one of the royal rings that had been passed down through each generation. I nodded and said, 'yes, I will marry you. I will love you as a wife, care for you as a wife, be your princess and I shall spend the rest of my life with you, my love.' He slipped the ring on my finger and in 3 month's time we were wed. That man was your father. Your father had left those times so that he would be able to stay with me later on, his duties fulfilled and completed. That is what your father is doing now."_

_Her mother stood up from her place in the bed and walked to the balcony where the girl had once stood. She bent forward and leaned on the hard railing with her crossed arms. Michiru skipped to join her mother as she stared out to the horizon. The sun peeking out from the ocean far off in the distance._

'_Just like the sun, your father always returns to the ones who he loves and cares for. Even when you can't see it, its always there, always close by…'_

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

The bluenette's father, however, was not able to spend the time he had promised so often with his daughter. He would always return as her mother had said, but he was only able to spend fractions of days with his beloved daughter. Despite the little time they had shared together alone, Michiru still loved her father. She learned what her mother had meant; that he was always there, in her heart. She had come to understand her father's duty and that she needed to recognize her own responsibilities and priorities. She collected herself from her memories and continued on with her plans.

Remembering the directions that she had been given earlier, the violinist walked down the hallways to what she had known to be the way towards the kitchen. The kitchen was not very far from the ballroom, a few doors away from the location of the masquerade. It was a typical kitchen for a castle, several ovens and stoves, sinks, storage cabinets, tools and more. She searched the cabinets to find several items available for her use in cooking. Once she had taken note of what was available in the kitchen, the bluenette collected what she would have for her breakfast, cheeses, bread and fruit. She put a pot to boil hot water for her tea, taking her plate and the tea set to a table by the window to enjoy her meal.

She organized the plates on the table, the fruit, cheese and bread in the center of the table while her plate was placed in front of her chair. She chose the seat closest to the window that gave her a nice view while she would eat. Hearing the whistle of the kettle, she walked back to the stove and poured the hot water into the kettle with tea leaves. The bluenette walked back to her breakfast with the tea kettle. After waiting for the tea to be just right, she poured the hot beverage into her tea cup. She slowly ate the fruit, cheese and bread, sipping at her tea occasionally. She was about to take another sip, when she heard footsteps.

'Who is that? The maids had said there were to be other guests, but they never described them.'

The violinist wondered. She turned around and by the door, she saw a figure and her eyes widened…

Authors note: Sorry, it's been a while guys. Longest chapter so far with about 9,800 words. I was thinking about breaking this chapter up into two, but I felt that it would have been boring. Reading reviews generally helps me with how you guys feel about the story. Good or bad, it's great to hear what you have to say, it just shows that someone is reading the story. Also, it helps me improve the style and make it better. Reading your responses gives me some sort of drive as well in writing, so most likely the more reviews the faster the update xD.

Neku the Last Reaper: Thanks a lot. Lol thanks for the offer, but I think I might be scared too xD. Kinda awkward for a mother to read and correct my story considering my mother would never accept this in the beginning.

RubyNury: I really like writing in these kinds of perspective. I sorta hope to be able to write better and in different perspectives so that it better fits the story.

Lizzie Leigh: I'm very excited about your enthusiasm. Sorry that the update took too long.


End file.
